La Fiesta de Kamus
by Kamus-FDJ
Summary: Kamus prepara una fiesta, pero... todo sale mal....


La Fiesta de Camus  
  
Por: Felipe de Jesús  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Hola Milo!, llegó diciendo Camus al caballero de escorpión. Voy a hacer una fiesta y te voy a invitar, así que no faltes; prosiguió Camus. ¿¿¿que vas a hacer que???, exclamó Milo angustiado, pues la última vez que había asistido a una fiesta de Camus se había enfermado del estomago por mas de 2 semanas consecutivas, en las cuales pasó el mayor tiempo en el baño. Tal como lo haz oído! Que voy a hacer una fiesta y tu vas a venir... que es eso que esta ahí? preguntó Camus. ¿Eso?? Es... este... yo....quiero decir....esta....es....digo...Oye, porque me cuestionas? Pregunto el caballero de escorpión al darse cuenta de que había descubierto una historieta de Sailor Moon. Camus la ve y se empieza a reír a carcajadas, pero apenas comienza cuando llega Shaka al templo. Milo, que estaba intentando arrebatarle la historieta a Camus en el suelo, se levanta y le dice que lo espere un momento. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a la pelea. Pero es tarde, Camus a trepado por una columna y desaparecido por una ventana. "Lamentará haberme hecho eso" dice Milo con tristeza al saber que le dirá a todos su hallazgo. Por fin, Milo abre la puerta y se encuentra con que Shaka se a quedado dormido sobre los escalones en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos. Tiene la cabeza doblada sobre su pecho, un pie debajo de su cuerpo y las dos manos están sobre su cabeza como tratando de tapar el sol en vano, mientras poco a poco se desliza cuesta debajo de los escalones. Milo, después de mucho jalonearlo, logra despertarlo. "Oye, de veras que tienes el sueño pesado", ménos mal, si no te hubieras dado cuenta aquel día en que Camus y yo entramos a tu t..... digo aquel día que... intentó completar la frase, pero sin ningún resultado. Agradeció que Shaka estaba más dormido que despierto, y por eso no le puso atención. "Mamá! 5 minutos más! No quiero ir al entrenamiento hoy"! dijo Shaka volviendose a dormir. Milo lo miró asombrado. Jamás habría pensado que se volvería a dormir. Se enfurece de haberle hecho perder el tiempo para nada y le patea muy duro. Shaka se va rodando cuesta abajo.  
  
Templo de Mu  
  
Después de un rato, Mu se asoma para ver si Kiki a regresado de jugar con Bicho y se encuentra con una bola que va rodando lentamente hacia el. "Socorro"!!! Grita desesperado Mu cuando se da cuenta de que va a ser arrollado por esa cosa. Pero se da cuenta de que no es tan grande como parecía y también se da cuenta de que no era una bola... era Shaka que había rodado desde el templo de Milo hasta el de Mu. Mu se hace a un lado y deja que siga su curso.  
  
Templo de Milo  
  
"Oye Camus, me parece que nadie va a ir a tu fiesta". ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco voy a poder ir, dice Milo con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Que no que??? Grita Camus a punto de darle un golpe que lo dejará congelado bastante tiempo. "No te enojes, solo era una broma!!!" A bueno, porque lo había pensado mejor y pensado que quizá podrías faltar, pero en fin.... "Yo y mi bocota", dijo Milo sintiendose condenado. "Que haz dicho"?? Este... que yo... yo tengo una idea, tu la preparas y contratas a alguien para que cocine, ya sabes, es muy cansado cocinar...dijo Milo tratando de convencerlo de que no cocinara. "Gracias por tu sugerencia, pero voy a cocinar yo mismo para que los demás prueben una nueva receta que encontré en un baúl... (En todo el santuario resuena un grito de desesperación) "Porque gritas"? preguntó Camus A Milo. "Lo que pasa es que he tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza."  
  
En la entrada del Santuario unas horas mas tarde  
  
Ahh!! Que rico dormí! Dijo Shaka despertando. Ehhh? En donde estoy? Preguntó asombrado, confundido y todo asustado. De pronto ve que Mu se asoma de nuevo. Se le ve una expresión de terror. Seguramente ha pasado algo terrible. Shaka se levanta y vió como Mu comenzaba a correr, hacia el templo de Saori. En ese momento Mu desaparece y aparece un poco mas arriba. El susto no le deja teletransportarse. Shaka se dirije al templo de Mu de donde ve salir a Camus muy confundido. Camus lo ve y se detiene para hablar con el. "Que le pasó a Mu"?pregunta Shaka. "No lo se. Apenas termine de decirle que quedaba invitado para mi fiesta y salió disparado",contesto Camus. Shaka se da cuenta de que corre peligro e intenta escabullirse por ahí, pero se da cuenta de que Camus se le ha quedado viendo. Shaka intenta decir algo pero es demasiado tarde, también ha quedado invitado. Camus se dirige ahora mas confundido todavía al Templo de Aldebarán. Es demasiado extraño en un día, ver salir a dos caballeros corriendo hacia el templo de Saori. Comienza a caminar.  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
Por favor, dile que no sea tan cruel!!! Saori se queda pasmada al ver llegar a otro caballero tan asustado como Mu. Shaka y Mu le piden que hable con Camus para que al menos contrate a un cocinero. Saori se les queda viendo asombrada. "No entiendo nada de lo que dicen, que hable uno solo y así entenderé que es lo que quieren". Shaka tomó la palabra y le relató que Camus los había condenado a pasar un tiempo en el baño al invitarlos a una fiesta donde él iba a cocinar. Saori les dice: "no es tan grave, hablaré con el al rato." Shaka y Mu salen esperanzados de ahí. En el camino se encuentran a Aldebaran que viene subiendo como relámpago. Se detiene y les pregunta: "ya se enteraron de que Camus va a dar una fiesta y el mismo va a cocinar?" Shaka y Mu le contestan afirmativamente. Le dicen que ya hablaron con Saori para que así el no vaya ya.  
  
Templo de Géminis  
  
Camus camina lentamente a lo que será su próxima víctima, o mejor dicho, sus próximas víctimas. Toca a la puerta y sale Kanon a recibirlo. "Que quieres?" pregunta adormilado."Solo vine a invitarte a ti y a tu hermano....(se queda un rato pensando si estará hablando con Saga o con Kanon) Bueno, da lo mismo; continúa diciéndole, los vine a invitar a una fiesta que voy a hacer en mi templo donde yo mismo....este(piensa si decirle que el cocinará o no) "¿Donde tu mismo que?" Pregunta totalmente despierto y temiendo lo peor. Donde yo mismo...estaré, si estaré. "Ahhhh, suspira aliviado pensando en decirle a su hermano al rato. "Y también cocinaré, claro esta! Se oye un grito que resuena en todo el templo y se oye como alguien sube corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el templo de Saori.  
  
Templo de Cáncer  
  
Camus se detiene a pensar si invitarlo en ese momento o encargarle a Milo que lo haga. Se arma de valor y llama a la puerta. "Si?" escucha con asombro como MM no le reprocha y abre la puerta. "oye MM, vengo a invitarte a una fiesta en mi templo" le dice Camus. "Esta bien, pero no irás a cocinar tu, o sí?" pregunta temiendo lo peor. "Por supuesto" responde Camus Se escucha otro grito y alguien que sube al templo de Saori.  
  
Templo de Virgo  
  
"Estamos en un apuro", dice Shaka ante todos los miembros de la junta improvisada. "!Si" contestan a coro todos los que habían recibido la invitación. De pronto ven pasar a alguien muy rápido con la misma dirección. ¡¡MU!! Te toca ir por él, dicen todos. No hay problema, les contesta. En unos momentos MM aparece en medio de todos, asombrado y a punto de estallar. Los demás intentan ver hacia otra parte para no enfurecer más a MM.  
  
Templo de Leo  
  
Mientras, Camus sigue caminando hacia el siguiente templo, el de Aioria. Pero Aioria ya se había enterado y había huido de su templo. Pero Camus vió que Bicho seguía allí, por lo cuál pensó que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. De pronto, Bicho empezó a caminar hacia un lugar, detrás del templo, y Camus lo siguió. Escucho unas voces que claramente eran de Leo: "Bicho!!!aléjate, sino Camus te seguirá hasta aquí, y ya sabes que nos va a invitar!" De pronto, Camus se asomó por detrás de unos arbustos que estaban ahí cerca y vió la expresión de terror que se formo en el caballero de Leo al ser descubierto y salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. Camus lo siguió y antes de que Aioria pudiera defenderse, quedó invitado igualmente. Se oyó otro grito de terror en todo el Santuario.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
"!Es grave la situación, otro aullido se ha escuchado¡¡" dijo Shaka. "Apuesto a que fue Aioria", exclamó el caballero de Aries, sin dejar de sonreír ante el pensamiento de ver a Aioria gritando como loco al recibir la invitación. "Debemos detenerlo, y pronto" dijo MM sin dejar de poner esa cara furiosa que a todos estaba aterrorizando. "Tenemos que impedir que llegue al próximo templo."dijo Shaka. "Si es precisamente donde estamos nosotros!" dijo con angustia el caballero de Escorpión "Mi templo"!!!gritó Shaka atemorizado.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
En el camino al templo de Shaka  
  
"Ya estoy muy cansado, debí empezar de arriba para abajo, dijo Camus al ver todas las escaleras que faltaba por subir. Bien, en estos casos, es muy útil la velocidad de la luz", dijo con felicidad Camus al subir a toda velocidad al templo de Shaka, donde todos habían escapado rápidamente. Al llegar ahí, Camus no encontró a nadie que le abriera, por lo cuál entró y se encontró con un gran desorden. Todo estaba por los suelos, como si alguien hubiera huido despavoridamente. Camus entró y comenzó a hacer más destrozos de lo que había. Cuando terminó de registrar todas las cosas de Shaka, y haberse encontrado con historietas algo raras, como Sailor Moon y Dragon Ball, pensó que sería una falta de respeto el no invitarlo, por lo que dejo una nota que decía que estaba invitado. Siguió su camino hacia el templo de Libra, pero recordó que Dokho no se encontraba, pues estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones. Pero pensó en invitarlo cuando regresara, pues la fiesta demoraría bastante debido a que faltaban todos los preparativos.  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
"¿Cómo nos vamos a salvar de esta?" contesto Aioros al ver que todos los caballeros comenzaban a hacer destrozos. "Viene directo hacia acá! Ya lo puedo ver!" gritó alarmado Mu, que se había trepado a una columna para ver si se acercaba. "No puede ser"! acabamos de llegar aquí y nos tenemos que ir" yo no me muevo" dijo airadamente MM, que se estaba molestando más. "Pues te puedes quedar si tanto quieres y sufrir cuando Camus te repita que quedas invitado nuevamente", dijo Aioros "Bien, mejor nos vamos" dijo MM convencido rápidamente. "¿Dónde queda la puerta?" exclamó Mu todo asustado. "Ehhh....creo que solo hay una y Camus ya viene lleg.... toc, toc!! Se escuchó el golpe de Camus al tocar la puerta. "No" moriremos sin remedio"!!!! dijo Mu totalmente en shok. "Calma, no es tan grave, creo que podemos escapar por la ven.... "!hola" exclamó Camus encaramado a la ventana, mientras Aldebarán y MM caían pesadamente al escuchar la voz de Camus en la ventana por la que iban a escapar mientras todos los demás lo veían con cara de asombro al contemplar la ventana que era su única salvación. "Aioros!" exclamó Camus casi cayéndose de alguien que estaba bajo sus talones afuera. Aioros esperó lo peor. ¡" quedas invitado" sentenció Camus, "y no faltes" y cuando acabó de decirlo, él y alguien más estaban por los suelos. "Afrodita! Te dije que no te movieras!" dijo Camus enojado. "Perdón, es que necesitaba maquillarme de nuevo" "Otra vez?" hace menos de 10 minutos que caímos por las escaleras gracias a eso"!, por cierto, tu también quedas invitado a mi fiesta." Afrodita palideció y Camus le dijo que era verdad que necesitaba más maquillaje, pues parecía un cadáver. "No es justo" dijo Afrodita reponiéndose de su asombro. Pero Camus ya había desaparecido y estaba en camino al templo de Capricornio. "al menos no tendré que subir hasta la casa de Afrodita" dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la cuál se le borró al acordarse de que tenía que invitar a Saori.  
  
Templo de Capricornio  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo en el templo de Shura. Todo estaba en calma y el caballero se devanaba los sesos pensando como armar un rompecabezas. "! Ahora me explico porque se llaman rompecabezas!" dijo sintiéndose un fraude. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. "Hola Shura!", dijo Camus, "Hola!", contestó el caballero de Capricornio que no se imaginaba siquiera lo que iba a pasar. "Pásale, estoy armando un rompecabezas y quiero que me ayudes." "Gracias!, pero tengo mucha prisa, sabes? Estoy invitando a todos los caballeros a una fiesta que voy a hacer." "Una fiesta?, "Si!, y tengo el honor de decirte que quedas invitado, verás que rico cocino." "No!!!!", se escuchó otro fuerte grito y alguien que se desmayó. "Shura?" dijo Camus, "Estas bien? "Este.... si... un poco mareado, pero si.... contestó Shura al volver en si. "Si quieres yo cocino para que no te canses", dijo Shura tratando de evitar que Camus cocinara. "Gracias, pero pienso hacer una nueva receta y yo la voy a hacer". Explicó Camus. Se escucha otro grito y alguien que sale corriendo hacia el templo de Saori.  
  
Templo de Aioros  
  
"Creo que Shura ha sufrido también con la invitación", les dijo Shaka a todos los caballeros ahí reunidos. "!si!", alguien debe de ir por él", dijo Mu, "y esta vez no pienso traerlo acá," continuó. "Esta bien, ahora iré yo," dijo Aioros, y salió a la velocidad de la luz detrás de Shura, por fortuna este no iba tan rápido y solo había avanzado muy poco. Poco tiempo después, ya había un integrante más en esa reunión. Todos estaban enojados, pero Milo pensó que debería apoyar más a Camus, porque recordó que siempre desde que eran niños, habían sido amigos, por lo que les dijo que iba a salir un momento para hablar con Camus.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Uf, por fin llego a mi templo, ménos mal que yo ya estoy invitado, y que no tengo que ir con Afr....!no!! tengo que ir con Saori!!!! Exclamó Camus con mala gana. "Bueno, entre más rápido mejor", dijo. "Camus!, espérame!!!" gritó Milo al darse cuenta de que iba a empezar a subir hacia el templo de Saori. "Ehh?", dijo con sorpresa, "que quieres?" prosiguió. "Este... yo... bueno....tu sabes...eso...si....lo que pense ayer...digo.....no, nada." "Nada?"dijo Camus al verlo sorprendido. "Bueno, si. Estaba pensando que tal vez los dos podríamos cocinar y entonces les diéramos a los demás de comer en la fiesta, para que así el esfuerzo sea menor."dijo Milo. "Mmmhh, me parece bien, así vamos a poder preparar todo más rápido" le dijo Camus. "si!!!, así cocinamos y yo como lo que yo coci..... quiero decir, de lo que cocinemos los dos!"dijo Milo. "¿Qué mosquito le habrá picado a este?" pensó Camus. "Nunca se ofrece a hacer las cosas!" Pero Milo ya iba lejos como para darse cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo. Templo de Saori  
  
Mientras tanto, Saori está muy divertida viendo como Seiya era golpeado duramente una y otra vez por todos sus compañeros. Shun, que estaba muy cerca de ahí, contemplaba la escena sin decir nada. Se sentía mal de que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para golpear a Seiya. Seguro que se divertiría. Mientras Shiryu le está dando de golpes a Seiya y Hyoga deteniéndolo, llega Fénix y comienza a divertirse también. Shun decide entrar a golpearlo también. Está muy aburrido. De pronto, todos ellos escuchan un grito aterrador que llega de donde estaba Saori viéndolos "entrenar". Todos corren y se dan cuenta de que ahí está Camus también. Ellos escuchan como Saori le dice a Camus:" ¿qué vas a hacer una fiesta?" y Camus le responde que si. Ellos se entusiasman, pero se les baja el ánimo al oír que Saori le dice: ¿Pero no vas a cocinar, verdad? Ellos temen lo peor y se van escabullendo poco a poco temiendo la respuesta. Por fortuna de ellos, Camus no los había visto y pueden escapar fácilmente, dejando a Seiya tirado a su suerte. Shun les dice, " puedo dejar que golpeen a Seiya, pero es demasiado terrible lo que va a pasarle si no vamos por él"! Todos quedan convencidos de eso y se dirigen sigilosamente hacia él, pero ven que Camus se acerca a él y no tienen otro remedio que esfumarse, de lo contrario, recibirían una invitación. Ven que Camus se aleja, y descubren que es su única oportunidad. Pero llegan demasiado tarde, está desmayado a causa de la invitación. Hyoga lo confirma al decir "Seiya sólo se desmaya frente a algo muy terrible, la última vez que lo vi desmayarse fue cuando Aldebarán se comió todo su pastel de cumpleaños" Hyoga, al recordar ese terrible suceso que los dejó sin pastel ese día, rompe a llorar y los demás lo consolaba, pero es inútil, al poco rato, todos están llorando y ....pasa algo terrible, Camus los ha descubierto. "!No yo no quiero ir¡" decía Ikki llorando cuando Camus se alejaba. "!Yo tampoco, ni yo!" decían a coro todos los caballeros de Bronce que estaban ahí. "!No es justo, los caballeros de plata tienen una misión y no van a poder asistir a la fiesta como nosotros."  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
Se oye un grito de angustia, pero ahora no es por ninguna invitación, es Aioros que grita desconsolado al ver como los demás se marchan dejando su templo en un total desorden. La reunión a terminado y Shaka, el organizador de la reunión se aleja silbando alegremente sin tomar en cuenta a Aioros. Los demás van a planear que hacer o que pretexto pondrán para no ir. Aldebarán se va acompañando a Mu. Hablan de la fiesta que va a hacer Camus y a la que no quieren ir. "Yo le voy a decir que estoy enfermo de sarampión", le dice Mu a Aldebaran, que lo mira sorprendido al saber que Mu iba a decir el mismo pretexto que él. "No nos va a creer, pero hagamos el intento." Dice Aldebaran.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
Mientras los demás sufren, Milo y Camus se divierten haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta. Habrá globos, comida, bebidas, sorpresas y serpentinas. Les queda poco tiempo, la fiesta está organizada para el miércoles, y hoy era Lunes, por lo que se tenían que apurar. Pero no están haciendo exactamente los preparativos, los dos se han quebrado la cabeza con el rompecabezas de Milo, y no se dan cuenta de que el tiempo transcurre lento pero seguro. De pronto Milo pone una pieza en su lugar y los dos se alegran pues no habían podido poner una pieza en varios minutos. Camus le dice a Milo: "Para la próxima, compra uno de 16 piezas y que no sea de los Picapiedra" No te incomodes, solo nos faltan 5 piezas y como aquí en la caja dice que son 26, entonces hemos puesto..... Se detuvo pensando un rato en la respuesta, nunca había sido muy bueno para las matemáticas y precisamente no tenía su calculadora, afortunadamente, llegó Shaka a decirle las propuestas a Camus. Pero en eso, ven pasar a Aioria a toda velocidad corriendo de abajo con dirección al templo de Saori: "MM yo no quise ponchar tu pelota de playa!"  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"!No, que he hecho para merecer este castigo? Yo no me puedo librar de esta porque soy la principal de este Santuario!" dijo Saori con cierto aire de orgullo pero a la vez con tristeza. En eso llegaron los dos caballeros, de Leo y de Cáncer que venían desde abajo del Santuario y estaban agotados. MM se veía enfadado y Aioria estaba lloriqueando. Saori les preguntó que qué les pasaba y después de que le contaron la historia, se quedó un rato pensando. Después les dijo que ya se fueran y que dejaran el asunto olvidado. Pero MM no pensaba así y después de mucho reclamar, tuvo que irse con las manos vacías mientras que Aioria estaba feliz de nuevo. Pero su gusto se desvaneció cuando escuchó a Saori: "Aioria, págale la pelota a MM." MM se puso feliz y Aioria no tuvo otro remedio que pagarle la pelota.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Oye Milo, tenemos que planear todo perfectamente, y tú vas a organizar a todos para que traigan globos y todo eso, ya sabes; dijo Camus mientras buscaba los globos que alguna vez le habían regalado en su niñez. "Quéee?", dijo Milo sorprendido, "acaso no vas a poner tú los globos y todo eso, se supone que fue idea tuya lo de la fiesta", siguió diciendo Milo. "Tu crees?, bueno, quizá tengas razón, pero como quiera tendrás que ir con Mú para que arregle una pieza de una armadura que encontré en el baúl, es de mi disfraz de cuando era pequeño". "Esta bien, pero recuerda no hacer destrozos mientras no esté aquí." dijo Milo.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
"Otra vez estamos aquí viendo como convencer a Camus y creo que el resultado será el mismo", dijo MM malhumorado. Pero al menos espero que valga la pena, dijo sagitario viendo los destrozos que había en su templo. En eso, Milo llegó a preguntar por Mu, pues había ido a su templo y al no encontrarlo, decidió entrar en donde se oían voces, que era el templo de sagitario. "Oye Mu, tengo una misión muy importante que debes cumplir como fiel caballero de oro", dijo Milo mientras Mu se esperanzaba en que lo mandaran a otro lugar u a otro país para no asistir a la fiesta y los demás lo miraban con envidia. "Sí?" dijo Mu temblando de emoción. "Debes arreglar esto que traigo para Camus!" dijo Milo sonriendo mientras Mu entraba en shock una vez más. Después de un rato, todos andaban preguntando en el pueblo a ver si alguien tenía sangre B-MT positiva sin ningún resultado. Regresaron con las manos vacías y le dijeron a Mu que no lo habían conseguido. Milo le fue a avisar a Camus que fue con Mu y los demás para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. "Bueno Camus, lo que pasa es que no existe una sangre que sea B-Mt positiva, o al menos nadie la encontró" Fue la explicación lógica de Mu. "Bueno, pues yo se como conseguirla", dijo Camus sonriente. Todos se miraban extrañados y sorprendidos al escuchar que si existía, pero de pronto se escuchó un grito en todo el Santuario; era de Milo que lloriqueaba mientras veía un piquete arriba de su codo derecho. "Camus!, Porque hiciste eso?", decía Milo pero Camus estaba demasiado ocupado moliendo una banana en un mortero improvisado por él. Todos se le quedaron viendo y cuchicheaban acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Mu fue el primero en preguntarle que estaba haciendo, y la respuesta no fue la que todos esperaban, es más, ni siquiera se la imaginaban: "Es que es lógico que si le sacamos sangre a Milo y lo mezclamos con una banana, el resultado será B de Banana y M de Milo, o sea B-M y si lo ponemos en.....una tortilla, el resultado será B-MT positivo." "Este... bueno, yo no creo eso", dijo Milo doliéndose de su herida todavía, "Pero más vale pájaro en mano que ver un pez en el agua," dijo Milo con cierto aire de sabiduría, pero al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo preguntó: "¿Dije algo malo?" fue su pregunta sabia otra vez. "Pobre Milo, está delirando, Camus debió de sacarle menos sangre", pensaban todos al verlo todo confundido y aturdido. "Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a seguir con los preparativos en mi templo, de lo contrario, se demorará bastante" dijo Camus como si nada.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Oye Milo, creo que la sangre que hice no funcionó muy bien que digamos" dijo Camus a Milo que iba entrando al templo. "No, creo que no. Se puso morada la armadura que me habías dado y después verde. " Contestó Milo. Los dos se quedan viendo al mismo tiempo la revista que Camus le había quitado a Milo y se abalanzan sobre ella para evitar que el otro la tome. Camus llega ligeramente atrás que Milo y Milo la agarra sin poder evitar darse una vuelta para caer de cabeza al piso y quedar inconsciente mientras que Camus se la quita de la mano pensando "Ja, ja, es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé". Tiempo después Milo se levanta con el puño cerrado creyendo que todavía tiene la revista cuando se da cuenta de que está totalmente solo y que la revista ha desaparecido también. Se da golpes en la cabeza para comprobar que ya no le duele.  
  
Templo de Milo  
  
Camus entra muy sonriente al darse cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que investigar ahí. ¡¡¡¡Yujuuuuu!!!!, festeja Camus al ver que no hay nadie que lo esté viendo y comienza a hurgar en una bolsa que dice: "todo para sus fiestas infantiles". Encuentra varios globos, la mayoría ponchados y serpentinas rotas, que no son nada útiles para la fiesta. Después de un rato, sale con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber encontrado otra revista que dice: "Como hacer amigos sin sufrir daños en el autoestima personal....."  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
Todos están preocupados por lo que dice Mu al observar por una ventana a Camus con un minitelescopio improvisado por MM. "Verdad que si funciona?, yo me enseñé a hacerlos cuando estaba en maternal y todavía me acuerdo!" decía MM con cierto aire de orgullo. "Digamos que se ve un poco borroso y Camus se ve un poco alargado conforme a la realidad, esta todo deforme y la cara esta exageradamente larga, mientras que un doble y un triple Camus hacen lo mismo que el." Dice Mu con decepción al contemplar que no puede leer lo que dice en la bolsa que lleva Camus bajo el brazo. "Oye Mu, déjame ver!" dice Aioria sospechando algo. "Espérame tantito, déjame ver si veo a Milo salir detrás de él" contesta Mu. "No yo quiero ver ahora!", dice Aioria haciendo un berrinche en medio de todos. "Ya Mu, deja que los demás vean también," dice Shaka mientras se quita un pedazo de hoja que se le a metido en la boca. "Si!!! Deja que yo vea!!! Yo lo hice!!!!" dice MM haciéndole coro a los dos caballeros de oro. "Si!!!, déjanos ver," dicen los tres a coro. "Bua!!!!!!!, los tres hacen un berrinche excepcional mientras que todos los demás se alejan por precaución a MM que parece estar a punto de estallar. Por fin Mu se lo pasa a Shaka que no había parado de llorar.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Eh!!!," dijo Milo al entrar en el templo y ver a Camus hurgando en una bolsa de basura que accidentalmente había puesto a su alcance. "Camus!!," grito a Milo, "Que haces hurgando en esa bolsa de desechos?" "Yo...este....bueno," dice Camus sorprendido de que Milo estuviera en la entrada de el templo. "Este... estaba buscando algo para la fiesta, y como aquí dice "Todo para sus fiestas infantiles, pensé que quizá podría encontrar algo de provecho en ellas," dijo Camus hurgando todavía en la bolsa y descubriendo un hueso de pollo y unas cuantas cascaras de naranja en ella. "Pero eso es una bolsa de basura, una bolsa común y corriente" dice Milo viendo como Camus pone una cara de asco al comprobarlo. "Este...si, ya me di cuenta de eso, ¡mira!!! un pellejo! Dice Camus aventándole el pellejo a Milo en la cara. Al poco rato, los dos están agotados en el piso después de una "batalla de basura." Templo de Saori  
  
"Ya Shaka, deja que lo demás también vean" dice Saori al borde de la desesperación. "Pero es que no veo a Milo todavía!" dice Shaka limpiándose las lágrimas. "Un momento...están saliendo del templo, Milo lleva una cascara de plátano en la cabeza, Camus un....digo una....esperen un momento, lleva algo raro en la cabeza, ahh!!! yA está, dice "Todo para sus fiestas in....gratas?, no! in....provisadas?, no tampoco.... "Déjame ver Shaka!!!" grita el caballero de Aries casi arrebatándoselo, pero es tarde, por su afán de ver más de cerca la "cosa" que lleva Camus en la cabeza, se ha encaramado en el borde de la ventana y, un ligero empujoncito de MM contra Aioria que a su vez hace que empuje a Shaka, y... los dos se precipitan por la ventana, no sin antes proferir unas cuantas amenazas contra MM que se ve satisfecho, pues quería un poco de venganza en cuanto a su pelota de playa. Nadie se atreve a hablarle a MM que está bastante feliz. De pronto, se escucha un grito en el templo de Saori, es de MM que ha descubierto que Shaka a caído de cabeza contra su "telescopio" seguido por Aioria que se ve algo enfurecido. "Tendré que hacer otro!!!!!" grita MM desesperado al reconocer que le había costado trabajo armarlo.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Ahh!! Que rico es recostarse y descansar un rato después de esta batalla!" dice Milo sonriente, "Muy cierto, hace años que no hacíamos una de esas" continúa Camus. "¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te vacié el basurero de Afrodita en la cabeza?" dice Milo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Si!! fue asqueroso!, estaba lleno de papel de baño y de maquillaje, pero recuerdas cuanto te vacié el de Shaka? "Si!!! estaba repleto de raíces de flores y por cierto, también me rompiste el forero en la cabeza y que además estaba lleno de agua con floripondios!!!" Los dos caballeros estallan en sonoras carcajadas al recordar aquella "batalla de basura". Al poco rato, se quedan dormidos sin darse cuenta de que están rodeados de un enjambre de moscas que se pasean gustosas alrededor de ellos.  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"Sabes MM?" pregunta con cierto temor Shura, "tu telescopio no funcionaba porque en realidad era un caleidoscopio!!" termina de decir y se queda esperando una respuesta de MM, que, seguramente será negativa. "Ehh?, pero si yo seguí los pasos en este libro de calei...ehh? quien le cambió el nombre? dice MM furioso. Todos voltean a ver al que sería más probable de hacerlo...Seiya, que a la vez se voltea, solo para descubrir que no hay nadie atrás de él y que por lo tanto, las mirada se dirigen hacía él. Poco después, alguien sale volando por la ventana impulsado por el puño de MM. "Pero yo no hice nada ahora!" dice Seiya volando por los aires antes de aterrizar con la barbilla y terminar hecho bola al pie de la escalera del templo de Camus.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Realmente huele mal aquí!" dijo Camus despertándose de su sueño. "Si cierto, huele mal a..." CRASH!!, se oye un estrepitoso golpe que viene de afuera de templo donde estaban. Los dos se levantan casi al mismo tiempo y avanzan uno cuantos pasos antes de chocar entre si y caer de boca en el piso. "Milo, porqué me tiraste? Dice Camus doliéndose de su caída. "Ohh! Creo que me rompí un diente, y no siento mi cabeza!!!" grita horrorizado el caballero de escorpión, antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba agarrando una bola de metal que Aldebarán había lanzado para probar su fuerza. De pronto, los dos recuerdan el estruendo que habían oído y se asoman a la puerta del templo. "Solo es Seiya, "dice Milo tranquilizándose. "Si!, es Seiya" continúa Camus restándole importancia al asunto. Los dos caballeros se meten al templo dejando a Seiya viendo pajaritos y estrellitas. Capitulo 4  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"Que ves Mu?" pregunta MM al ver que Mu abre mucho la boca como sorprendido. "Solo vi que Camus y Milo salían del templo a ver que había pasado y se volvieron a meter." Dijo Mu viendo como salían de nuevo, solo para ver que la columna del templo no estaba dañado por la cabeza de Seiya, que comenzaba a regresar en sí. "Que pasa Mu?" preguntó también Shura que solo recibió por respuesta un gruñido. "Solo que Saiya se ha levantado y viene para acá, pero también alcancé a ver unas cosas que volaban detrás de Camus y Milo. Todos se quedan sorprendidos y Hyoga e Ikki se ponen a discutir sobre que sería "aquello que volaba" sin llegar a un acuerdo.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Creo que me voy a dar un baño Milo, ahorita regreso!" dice Camus pero se da cuenta de que Milo corre para impedir que se meta al baño, pues él también se quería bañar. "Está bien Milo, saca una moneda para ver quien gana el volado". Dice Camus para resolver el caso. Milo saca una moneda brillante y la lanza... "!!pido cara!!" dice Milo cuando todavía va en el aire. Camus se queda con las palabras en la boca sin poder contestar y resignándose a que caiga cara como siempre. "Nunca falla!", dice Milo con alegría. "Claro!, esa moneda tiene cara de los dos lados, la conozco bien porque la tienes desde pequeño y siempre me haz estafado en los volados", dice Camus espantando un montón de moscas que se habían parado en la mesa donde iban a comer. "Bien, entonces ahorita te bañas tu, después de mi", dice Milo con satisfacción entrando rápidamente al baño. "Está bien, pero recuerda que la llave de izquierda es la ca.....", "Camus, porque no me dijiste que la de la izquierda era la caliente?, abrí la otra y me salió un chorro de agua casi congelada!!!.". "Te iba a decir, pero tu eres tan desesperado..." Después de un rato, después de que se hubieron bañado, los dos se sientan y comienzan a hablar sobre quien era el que debía llevar los globos, pero después de un rato los dos terminan discutiendo acerca de un programa que habían visto la semana pasada.  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"Ya!!! Dejen de discutir!!!", grita Saori por encima de todos los murmullos que se oían de qué sería "aquello que volaba (una discusión comenzada por Hyoga e Ikki y que poco a poco fue llamando la atención de los caballeros que no tardaron en empezar a discutir también)". Después de un rato todos están viendo a Saori con cara de "yo no fui" y con caras suplicantes. "Pero Saori! De tu templo se ve mejor todo!", decía Ikki lloriqueando con Hyoga, que eran los causantes de todo eso. "Cállense ya!!, y fuera de mi templo!!" gritaba Saori al borde de la desesperación. Después de un rato, todos se habían ido y Saori estaba sentada en un sofá tratando de calmarse después de todo aquél alboroto.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Que quieres comer Milo?", preguntó Camus resignándose a escuchar el "pizza" acostumbrado, pero para su sorpresa Milo dijo: "Creo que ahora quiero pollo frito", dijo Milo dejando asombrado a Camus. "No quieres pizza ahora?" dijo Camus, "No, ahora solo quiero algo más fresco". "Oye, no te haz acordado de algo Milo?" preguntó Camus a Milo, que estaba marcando al número de "Pollos al instante." "No, déjame a ver si adivino, es....cumpleaños de alguien?", pregunto Milo, "Si, es cumpleaños de alguien", respondió Camus, "el cumpleaños de....¡¡¡Mis mascotas!!!, dijo Milo felizmente. (se ve una gota atrás de la cabeza de Camus) "Creo que no Milo, es el cumpleaños de Aldebaran mañana y no tenemos su regalo aún, y además, recuerda que el cumpleaños de tus escorpiones los celebras a cada rato y la última vez que lo celebraste fue la semana pasada." Le dijo Camus a Milo que ya había pedido el pollo.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
"Nooo!!!, porque mi templo?" gritaba desesperado el caballero de Virgo al ver que Todos entraban en "manada" a su templo, que estaba muy bien arreglado después de la junta improvisada. "Pero Shaka, es el más cómodo de todos los templos!!", decía Seiya feliz. "Si, es más cómodo", respondió Shaka al momento que lanzaba por los aires al caballero de Pegaso. "Por cierto, cuando va a ser la fiesta de Camus?" dijo Mu para que no se siguieran peleando, "Pues lo más seguro es que el próximo mes, así como van...." dijo Aioria en medio de todos los gritos. "Bueno, pues mejor para nosotros, a lo mejor nos dan una misión en ese tiempo!" dijo el caballero de Aries alegremente. "Ojalá", decía Shaka entre dientes, "Pero no creo que sea posible que nos manden a una misión, después de todo el enojo que "alguien" provocó en Saori, no creo que nos manden!" concluyo Shaka echándole una mirada furiosa (algo realmente furioso, pues no abre tan seguido los ojos) a Ikki y Hyoga, que ya se habían escondido detrás de Aldebaran.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"TOC, TOC", sonó la llamada del entregador en el templo de Camus. Sale Camus a recibir el pollo mientras Milo se asomaba a la puerta. "Huele muy rico, págale, no Milo?" dijo Camus mientras se saboreaba el pollo (dejando a Milo con una gran gota en la cabeza). "Esta bien, pero la próxima vez tú pagas", dijo Milo de mala gana mientras sacaba el dinero de la bolsa. Después de un rato, sentados a la mesa, los dos se saboreaban el pollo que habían pedido. "Esta delicioso", decía Milo metiéndose a la boca un gran pedazo de pollo (prácticamente la mitad de su porción, que era a su vez, la mitad de un pollo). Camus se quedo asombrado al ver que Milo terminaba su parte y seguía con la suya. "Puedes comerte la mía también Milo, ya sabes!!!", dijo Camus con sarcasmo. "Gracias Camus!!" dijo Milo tomándole la palabra y agarrando otro gran pedazo de la parte de Camus. "Milo, como te atreves!!!, dijo Camus, pero corrigió rápidamente mintiendo: "Bueno, la verdad yo no tenía mucha hambre que digamos". "Sabes algo Camus?" dijo Milo cuando terminó de comer, "Que?" respondió Camus, "Que me quedé con hambre, mira, me gruñen las tripas!!" terminó de decir Milo al instante que Camus decía que él también tenia hambre. "Bueno, comeremos lo primero que encontremos, vayamos a la despensa!" dijo Milo mientras corría a la despensa donde Camus tenía su comida guardada. "No!!!!, mi despensa!!!" gritó Camus al instante que corría detrás de Milo para detenerlo. Después de un rato, los dos caballeros no podían comer una cosa más, pero no era que estuvieran satisfechos, sino que ya no había "nada" que comer en el templo. "Bueno, pues se nos acabó la comida" dijo Milo "me quede con hambre, comí demasiado y eso que no soy Aldebaran!!!" continuó Milo. Poco después, los dos salían al pueblo a comprar el regalo para Aldebaran.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
"Que raro, ya va a ser de noche y no tengo hambre, ni siquiera hemos comido desde el desayuno", dijo Seiya que en realidad estaba esperando que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso y se fueran a comer, pues en realidad él estaba muerto de hambre. "Que bien", dijo Shura, que también tenía hambre. "Pues yo no voy a resistir más", dijo Aldebaran, y salió corriendo por la puerta seguido de Seiya y de todos los caballeros de Bronce. Un rato después todos estaban en sus respectivos templos, excepto los de bronce claro, que estaban con Aldebaran. "Realmente es sorprendente como comes!!!", dijo Hyoga terminándose un plato de sopa, mientras que Aldebaran ya llevaba seis o siete, seguido de Seiya que estaba en el segundo. "Siempre comes así?" preguntó Seiya que había acabado su segundo plato y seguí con el tercero, "Pues casi siempre, si no como en la mañana como mucho por la noche" respondió Aldebaran mientras se servía otro gran plato de sopa. "Y ustedes siempre comen tan poco?" preguntó Aldebaran dirigiéndose a Hyoga y Shiryu, que no podían acabarse ni la mitad de su plato de sopa de casi 2 litros. Los caballeros iban a contestar pero en eso Seiya se adelantó como siempre: "Normalmente comemos poco en otras casas ajenas" dijo sientiéndose importante (a todos los demás caballeros menos Aldebaran, se les forma una gran gota en la cabeza.)  
  
En algún lugar del pueblo...  
  
"Oye Milo, como que nos perdimos no?" dijo Camus que no reconocía nada de lo que veía. "No creo, mira! ahí hay un letrero, dice que a la izquierda está un..." CRASH. Se oye como el anunció se cae por una ráfaga de aire que había pasado por ahí. "Noo!!!!" los dos caballeros gritan al mismo tiempo tratando de no entrar en pánico. "Creo que era por ahí", dice Milo muy seguro. "De veras? Yo creía que estaba apuntando para allá" respondió Camus señalando para el otro lado. Los dos se quedan confundido y ven para todos lados pero no logran ver otra cosa mas que anuncios fosforescentes, restaurantes...todo menos lo que buscaban. "Oiga señor, podría indicarnos el camino hacía el centro comercial "Lo mismo de siempre"??" , pregunta Milo a una "señora" que iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos. "Milo, es señora, no señor!" murmura Camus. Pero es tarde, la señora lo ha tomado a broma y se había ido. "Bien Milo, ahora si metiste la pata!!" dice Camus un poco enojado. "Mira!!! otra persona!!, le preguntaré!!" dijo Milo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Camus se adelanta y pregunta: "Disculpe, nos podría decir donde queda el centro comercial "Lo mismo de siempre"?", "es esto una broma???", pregunta a su vez la persona, "Ehhh??, no señor, porque?, responden los dos a coro. "Porque están exactamente adentro de él!!. Los dos se voltean y descubren que todo lo que habían visto eran los puestos y restaurantes que había adentro.  
  
Templo de Aldebarán  
  
"Gracias por todo Aldebaran" dijero a coro los caballeros de Bronce mientras se encaminaban al templo de Saori, donde acostumbraban pasar la noche. (todos amontonados en un solo sofá, pero era el único lugar donde les permitían pasar la noche) "Otra noche como siempre, durmiendo incómodos y resistiendo una y otra vez otra vez a Seiya que nos despierta a cada rato." "Si!!!, se pasa la noche cayéndose del sofá, creo que deberíamos dejarlo tirado cuando se cae, al fin que ni se despierta..." dijo Hyoga esperando que Seiya escuchara, pero Seiya estaba muy distraído persiguiendo una ardilla que había visto por ahí. "Realmente no quisiera ser como Seiya" dijo Shun que lo veía correr como loco detrás de la ardilla.  
  
Centro Comercial  
  
"Creo que esto le gustará a Aldebaran, ya ves que es un goloso!!" dijo Milo tomando entre sus manos "algo" que mostraba comida. "Milo...eso es un folleto", dijo Camus en tono de desaprobación. "Ehh? Un folle...si ya lo sabía Camus, no tenías que decirlo!!" respondió Milo sorprendido. Después de un rato y de visitar casi todas las tiendas de "juguetes" que había ahí, se dan cuenta de que Aldebaran no necesitaría juguetes, pues ya era mayor. Después de un rato, los dos salen del Centro Comercial y se dan cuenta de que ya ha oscurecido, por lo cual se dirigen a sus respectivos templos con las manos vacías.  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
"Otra vez reunidos aquí?, decía Seiya fastidiado, "Ya son las once, y tengo sueño", decía a su vez Ikki, que se estaba quedando dormido tirado en el piso. "No nos vamos a ir hasta no llegar a un acuerdo, por cierto, donde está Aioros", decía Aldebaran buscándolo solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Después de un rato, ya nadie habla y solo se oyen las risas de Seiya que esta soñando que vuela. Todos se despiertan y le dan una tunda a Seiya por haberlos despertado. Después de dejar "dormido"(en realidad noqueado) a Seiya, todos se van a sus respectivos lugares a tratar de aguantar el sueño. Aldebaran se dirige somnoliento y sin darse cuenta hacía donde Aioros se encuentra en el país de los sueños y se recuesta exactamente encima de él, dejándolo totalmente plasmado en la pared. Aldebaran siente que algo le molesta y se quita solo para ver, y que los demás vieran, a una Aioros en 2ª dimensión. Seiya que se a despertado de su "sueño" le encuentra chiste como siempre y dice: "Podríamos exhibir a Aioros como una pintura y ganaríamos dinero!!!" dice Seiya feliz al ver que Aioros en verdad está bien planchado y parece una pintura de Picazzo, pues tenía una expresión rara y estaba como "corrido". Después de un rato, Seiya esta "dormido" de nuevo y todos los demás tratando de soportar el sueño de nuevo.  
  
Algún lugar del camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario....  
  
"Oye Milo, ahora si estamos perdidos!!", dijo Camus viendo el mismo letrero otra vez. "Según mi sentido de orienta...", Camus no lo deja terminar: "Acaso tienes sentido de orientación?" dice Camus fastidiado, "Hemos estado dándole vueltas al Centro Comercial, por si no te haz dado cuenta!!" sigue diciendo Camus. "Quieres decir que hemos estado caminando en círculo?" Dice Milo reconociendo el mismo restaurante de hace rato. "Ya está muy oscuro!, no se ve casi nada!" decía Milo con preocupación. "Pues ya ves lo que pasa por hacerle caso a tu sentido de orientación!" decía Camus viendo a Milo con enojo. Después de un rato, los dos caballeros iban en camino hacia el Santuario.  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
"Ya no aguanto el sueño!!" decía Shura viendo a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que él era el único despierto ahí. Todos los demás roncaban y dormían, a excepción de él, que era el único que se había mantenido despierto con un rompecabezas portátil. Un poco después, todos eran despertados por un sonoro ronquido de Aldebarán. Se dan cuenta de que ya es la madrugada y se dirigen a sus templos. Después de que todos se fueron, los caballeros de bronce se despiertan y se dirigen al templo de Saori, dejando a Seiya dormido en el de Sagitario. "Me alegro de no tener que pasar otra noche con él", decía Shun mientras trataba de mantenerse dormido, cuando de pronto... ¡¡PLAF!!, se oye un estruendo cuando el caballero de Fénix caía pesadamente, totalmente dormido. Poco después, se ven todos los caballeros de Bronce tirados en el camino al templo de Saori, que no pudiendo resistir el sueño, fueron cayendo uno por uno hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Templo de Escorpión  
  
"Que bien que ya llegamos a mi templo!!" decía Milo al abrir la puerta. "Que bien que ya "llegaste" a tu templo", decía Camus con envidia, "A mi me falta todavía para llegar al mío" concluyó Camus mientras Milo se despedía y se metía a su templo. Después de un rato Camus se encuentra con muchos caballeros que no habían llegado al sus templos como Shaka, Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán, MM, y todos los caballeros de Bronce que estaban en la escalera tirados. Después de despertarlos, y de encontrarse a Aioros dormido en la puerta de su templo (pues se había dormido mientras despedía a los demás caballeros) se dirige rápidamente a su templo y se queda dormido antes de poderse acostar. Un rato después, el silencio reina en el Santuario. Todos los caballeros de Bronce han llegado al templo de Saori y se han acomodado como pueden. Están felices de que Seiya no este ahí y no los despierte a cada rato. Poco después, en el templo de Saori, alguien cae pesadamente emitiendo uno quejidos, solo para despertar al resto de sus compañeros. "Seiya!!! Que haces aquí?" decía Hyoga enfurecido al comprobar que Seiya era el que los había despertado. "No lo dejamos en el otro templo?", decía Shun más dormido que despierto a sus compañeros que no hallaban como desquitarse de Seiya. Pero Seiya seguía tan dormido, que ni siquiera los gritos de sus compañeros enfurecidos lo despertaron, por lo cuál, decidieron dejarlo ahí en el piso.  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Al otro día....  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"Dormí como un pajarito!!, decía Ikki despertándose de su sueño. "Como una gallina querrás decir!!" decía Hyoga en tono de broma. "Cállate ganso!!" respondió a su vez el caballero de Fénix, que estaba suficientemente dormido todavía como para perseguir a Hyoga. "Oigan, donde esta Seiya?", dijo Shun buscando por todas partes al caballero. Todos se levantaron para buscarlo y después de un rato, todos yacían en el piso descansando de la búsqueda. De pronto, oyen un sonoro ronquido proveniente de abajo del sofá, que era un lugar bastante estrecho. "Será posible??" dijo Hyoga en tono de asombro. "Para el "Bello Durmiente" todo es posible!! Hasta volar en los sueños!!!" decía Shiryu mientras alzaba el sofá y descubría a un caballero de Pegaso "volando en el país de los sueños" Poco después, todos en ese templo eran despertados por el grito de Seiya al verse rodeado de cuatro caballeros de bronce furiosos.  
  
Templo de Escorpión  
  
"Se me hizo tarde!!, voy a ser el último que felicite a Alde!!!", decía el caballero de escorpión sin saber que todos en el Santuario estaban dormidos aún. "Debo de ir con Camus para ver si terminó el pastel que prometió hacer en vez del regalo", dijo Milo levantándose de su cama y saliendo rápidamente del templo en dirección al templo de Camus.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
El silencio reinaba en el templo y era difícil imaginar que existiera o hubiera existido vida ahí. Camus yacía dormido al pie de su cama y no se escuchaba nada alrededor, a excepción de los ronquidos de caballero. De pronto, algo turba el sueño del caballero despertándolo. Es Milo que ha entrado a toda velocidad a ver si ya estaba listo el pastel de cumpleaños. Milo entra y se encuentra con un caballero medio dormido y tirado al pie de una cama que no ha sido ni siquiera tocada. "Camus!!!, ya hiciste el pastel?", pregunta Milo esperando lo peor. "Ehh? Que estas hecho un pastel??" pregunta Camus adormilado. Milo se enfurece y zarandea a Camus hasta que se despierta y le hace la misma pregunta. "Ehh, que pastel? Ahh!! Si!! el pastel de Alde!!! Se me olvidó por completo! Rápido Milo, saca los ingredientes para hacer el pastel! Yo me encargo del resto!!, gritó Camus al darse cuenta de que si no se apuraban, el pastel sería para la próxima semana. Poco tiempo después, los dos caballeros están totalmente manchados de mantequilla, huevo...de todo, pero no se ven signos de pastel o de algo parecido.  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
"Estoy aburrido!!!", decía Seiya en secreto a Shun, que estaba entretenido tocándole el hombro derecho a Hyoga (Shun estaba del lado izquierdo), solo para ver como se volteaba ver a Ikki (que estaba del lado derecho) y se comenzaban a pelear como siempre. De pronto, entre tanto murmullo, se oyó como la puerta se abría y entraban Milo y Camus cargados con una cosa que parecía mas una bola que un pastel. Todos se les quedaron viendo, y murmuraban que sería aquello "aplastado que traían ahí". De pronto los dos dijeron a coro: "Felicidades Alde!!, esperamos que te guste este pastel que hicimos especialmente para ti". De pronto, los dos comenzaron a cantar:" Felicidades a ti, los regalos a mí, vamos al cine y tu pagas, y yo te saco a patadas!!, bravo!!! CLAP, CLAP!!". Todos se les quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa, excepto Aldebaran que tenía lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos. "Para mi? Muchas gracias, son muy buenos amigos!". "Cuantos cumples?" preguntó Milo, pero de pronto se escucho la voz de Aioros: "Sabes algo Alde?" el caballero de Tauro se le quedo viendo mientras Alebaran engullía un gran pedazo de pastel. Aioros no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues en ese momento llegó Kiki, que había estado jugando con Bicho desde que se había levantado y estaba entrando en esa "fiesta". "Es tu cumpleaños Alde??" preguntó Kiki. "Que bien!" siguió sin esperar respuesta. "Sabes?, cuando yo sea grande quiero ser enano!!" terminó de decir Kiki con felicidad. "Yo también quiero ser enano cuando crezca!!" dijo Aldebaran lleno de emoción (una gota sale en la cabeza de todos los caballeros ahí reunidos. "Alde..." siguió diciendo Aioros, "Sabes una cosa?", dijo Aioros. El caballero de Tauro se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta. "Para empezar, hoy no es tu cumpleaños, faltan mas de tres meses. Después, tu ya eres un caballero, o sea que no puedes decir que quieres ser de grande y por último, tu mides mas de 2 metros ya!!, no puedes ser enano de grande!!!" terminó de decir Aioros. Pero a Aldebaran no le pareció bien eso de que había sido estafado de que hoy era su cumpleaños cuando en realidad era falso y tampoco le gusto que Aioros terminara con su ridículo sueño de algún día ser enano, por lo que corrió contra él a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que no solo iba a arrollar a Aioros, sino que también iba a arrollar a su hermano: Aioria. Se oyó un grito desesperado antes de que Aldebaran dejara "planchados" a los dos hermanos. "Miren!!!, Pueden servir de papel tapiz!!" dijo Seiya que a todo le encontraba gracia. Pero como siempre, otra vez lo dejaron "dormido" en el suelo los demás caballeros.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Creo que hoy no era el cumpleaños de Alde!!" dijo Camus algo confundido. "Claro que no!, ni siquiera cae en este día su cumpleaños!" terminó de decir Milo, que estaba igual de confundido. "Se me hace que vimos el calendario de otro año!" dijo Camus tratando de encontrar una explicación al suceso. "O también podemos decir que tu memoria ya no sirve!!" dijo Milo justo un instante antes de quedar congelado de la cara.  
  
Templo de Sagitario  
  
Todos los caballeros estaban desayunando cuando de pronto se oyó un grito proveniente de afuera: "Ahhh!!". Todos salen a ver que es, solo para descubrir a Seiya bajando a toda velocidad del templo de Saori perseguido por una miniatura: Kiki. "No me mates por favor!!" decía Seiya tratando de escapar. "Ahora verás lo que se siente ser golpeado en la cabeza por un martillo!!" decía Kiki sobándose un gran chipote. Poco tiempo después, todos están sentados a la mesa otra vez, incluyendo a Seiya y Kiki que ahora siguen jugando dentro. De pronto, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo, se oye un fuerte PLAF. Todos voltean a ver que era y se encuentran con un Shaka que ha caído totalmente dormido en su plato de cereales con leche, seguido de Seiya y Kiki, que después de pasar una mala noche por no poder dormir bien, han caído de cabeza también en su plato grasiento de comida. Todos los caballeros lanzan un suspiro al ver llegar a Milo y a Camus en ese momento. Los dos se detienen para ver que ha pasado dentro, pues todo esta salpicado alrededor de Shaka. Después de un rato, todos han terminado de desayunar y se dirigen hacia el templo de Mu, para ponerse "de acuerdo" una vez mas.  
  
Templo de Aries  
  
"Porque mi templo otra vez?" decía Mu desesperado al ver a Kiki y a Seiya jugando con una armadura que tenía que arreglar. Nadie le pone atención y el se sigue quejando otro buen rato pero sin conseguir llamar la atención de nadie, a excepción de Seiya y Kiki que lo miran atentamente. Se les queda viendo y les dice: "Solo ustedes me ponen atención? Yo para que quiero que ustedes me escuchen!!" al oír esto, Seiya y Kiki se ponen a jugar otra vez, sin tomar en cuenta a Mu, que esta en shock una vez mas. De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaban, llega Saori que ha tenido que bajar desde su templo y estaba exhausta. Todos se le quedan viendo y Saori les dice: "Que es lo que pasa aquí?, y que hace Mu en el piso?". Todos se quedan callados y estáticos, pues los había tomado por sorpresa. Se voltean a ver para ver a quien le echaban la culpa, pero Seiya y Kiki se han escabullido rápidamente. Como no encuentran nadie a quien echarle la culpa, se ven unos a otros detenidamente. Saori se les queda viendo y les pregunta de nuevo quien había causado tal alboroto pero sin recibir respuesta alguna. Los caballeros se dan cuenta apenas de que Mu esta inconsciente en el piso y corren a levantarlo, excepto Camus y Milo, que estaban pensando a quien echarle la culpa, pues seguro que si no encontraban algún culpable como siempre (siempre había sido Seiya, pero esta vez había escapado) les iría muy mal. "Veamos Milo, si tu y yo no queremos ser los culpables esta vez, tenemos que culpar a otro", dice Camus muy convencido. "Tienes razón, a ver, empecemos, Mu..."empezó Milo. "No!!, el estaba tirado en el piso, el no puede ser!" dice Camus rápidamente. "Tienes razón. Veamos Aldebaran...." siguió Milo, "No!!!, seguro que se enojaría, pues en realidad él solo estaba viendo a ver que había de comer!! Contestó Camus otra vez. "Entonces sería... Saga o Kanon...."dijo Milo, que ya se veía llorando en la otra dimensión. "Este...mejor no", dijo Camus que también había pensado lo mismo. "Si seguro, a ver, MM..." "Tampoco!!, el estaba paseándose entre las florecitas del jardín de Mu, y además, recuerda que no conviene meterse con él!!" dijo Camus de nuevo. "Bien, entonces, Aioria...", siguió diciendo Milo un poco mas convencido. "Podría ser, el no nos puede hacer mucho, ya ves que es un miedoso", termina de decir Camus. "Muy cierto, pero también podría ser Shaka o Aioros, que también son pacíficos", dijo Milo. "Si, tendrá que ser uno de ellos, porque Shura, Dokho, Afrod....", "¡¡AFRODITA!!!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Echan una mirada alrededor de ellos solo para darse cuenta que los demás se han mudado de templo y no podrán echarle la culpa a Afrodita, que por cierto, era el único que no había asistido, pues estaba enfermo de viruela, pero ellos no lo sabían.  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Ofe, ahofa que fe afuefdo, no fecuefdo habef visto a Afrofita en el temflo de Fu!!", dice Milo al mismo tiempo que intentaba inflar un gran globo rosa. "Muy fierto, yo fanfoco fecuefdo habefr visto a Afrofita!!", respondió Camus, que a su vez estaba inflando otro globo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba ponchado. "Imaginate!!!, hubieramos culpado a alguien que ni siquiera estaba ahí!, nos hubieran culpado a nosotros!!", dice Milo pensando en las consecuencias mientras amarra el globo a un hilo. "Creo que será mejor inflarlos con gas", dice Camus que había estado tratando de inflar un globo inservible. "Mira, no puedo inflar ni siquiera uno!!!" dice Camus intentando inflar una vez más el mismo globo ponchado. "Tienes razón!!, creo que voy por una máquina de inflar globos que tengo en mi templo!" dice Milo convencido de eso sin darse cuenta de que su globo estaba ponchado también.  
  
En el camino del templo de Aries al templo de Shaka  
  
"Creo que alguien necesitará quedarse con Mu, pues esta recuperándose apenas", dice Shaka mientras trata de dar a entender que él no podría quedarse, pues iban a su templo. "Creo que yo me puedo quedar con Mu!!", dice Seiya que en realidad quería salvarse de otra aburrida plática. "Tú??, estas seguro que no le causaras mas molestias?" dice rápidamente Aldebaran, que en ese momento estaba terminando de comer un pastel que había encontrado en la cocina de Mu. Mu, que apenas estaba volviendo en si, escucho la plática, y al escuchar que sería Seiya quien se quedaría con él, volvió a desmayarse.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Espero que Milo tenga esa famosa máquina de inflar globos!" dice Camus que no ha dejado de intentar inflar el mismo globo una y otra vez. De pronto, por fin ve un agujero en el y lo tira al suelo. Revisa los demás y se da cuenta de que la mayoría estaban ponchados. "Ya llegué Camus!!" dice Milo entrando al templo, mientras carga una voluminosa "cosa" en su espalda. "Que bien!" dice Camus sin decirle que habían tratado de inflar globos ponchados. "Que le pasó a mi globo?" dice Milo descargando su "cosa" y señalando hacía el hilo al cuál había amarrado el único globo que habían podido inflar, pues en el hilo ahora solo estaba amarrado un pedazo de "algo". Se acerca para ver mas de cerca y se da cuenta de que este se ha desinflado, pues estaba ponchado también. "Comencemos a inflar los globos!" dice Camus mientras arrastra la "cosa" y comienza a inflar un globo con gas. Poco tiempo después, tienen docenas de globos inflados y amarrados a un hilo. "Son demasiados!!" dice Camus mientras termina de amarrar otro globo mientras Milo inflaba otro. "Si!!!, será mejor sacarlos del templo, mira!!!, ya no cabe nada más. "Si y también nos hemos quedado encerrados!!!, dice Camus tratando de abrirse paso hacia la puerta. Unos momentos después, tienen todos los globos afuera amarrados a una columna mientras ellos descansan en otra. "Mira cómo vuelan los globos!!, será por el gas??, pregunta Milo. "Si, seguro que se elevan por el gas. Mira!! ahí va uno plateado!!!, dice Camus viendo como los globos se alejan poco a poco en el cielo. De pronto los dos se quedan viendo: "Los globos!!, se están escapando!!!", dicen al mismo tiempo y corren para alcanzarlos, pero es tarde, solo alcanzan dos (cada quien uno) mientras ven cómo los demás se alejan lentamente frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
"Pobre Mu, seguro que la está pasando mal con Seiya cuidándolo!" dice Shaka que trata en vano de no abrir los ojos mientras trata de quitarse una pestaña que se ha colado en un ojo. Todos los demás asienten y comienzan a discutir de nuevo, si Seiya se ha quedado con él o se abra escapado. De pronto, ven a Seiya pasar tranquilamente por la puerta hacia el templo de Saori. Todos salen y le preguntan que había pasado. Seiya les explica que Mu ha muerto, y por lo tanto, él ya no podía quedarse con él. Todos corren hacía el templo de Mu mientras que en la cara de Seiya se dibuja una sonrisa. "Se la creyeron, ja, ja, ahora si me salvé de esta" dice mientras come un pedazo de papel de baño del templo de Shaka y sigue su camino hacia el templo de Saori, encontrándose con dos caballeros que se lamentaban de algo, pero sin saber bien de que mientras los dos mantienen en su mano dos globos rosas. "Realmente se ven ridículos, yo debería ser un caballero de oro, si eso es todo lo que hacen..." dijo Seiya siguiendo su camino.  
  
Templo de Aries  
  
"Que no estabas muerto?" dice Aioria que ha entrado primero y ve a Mu sirviéndose algo que parecía mas masa que agua y que estaba más pegajoso que líquido. "Ehh?, que le ha pasado a esta agua?" dice Mu ignorando la pregunta de Aioria. "Este... déjame explicarte Mu..." dice Aldebaran al reconocer que él ha vaciado betún de chocolate en el agua accidentalmente y que no era su intención haber hecho eso. "Que no se había muerto?", dice MM malhumorado, que apenas había llegado después de caerse por las escaleras. Mu se les queda viendo a todos y les dice que todo estaba bien, que solo había vuelto en sí y que le había dicho a Seiya que ya se podía ir. Todos salen rápidamente hacía el templo de Saori dispuestos a darle una buena tunda a Seiya, que los ha engañado a todos.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Debimos amarrar los hilos mas fuerte!!", decía Milo lamentándose. "Si!!, si lo hubiéramos hecho esto no hubiera pasado!!" decía Camus con el globo rosa en la mano. "Creo que iré a buscar mas globos a mi templo!!, ahorita regreso!!", dijo Milo soltando sin querer uno de los únicos globos que tenían y tratando de agarrarlo rápidamente sin ningún resultado. Camus, al ver el apuro de Milo, soltó sin darse cuenta su globo para ir a ayudarle a Milo, que seguía saltando tratando de alcanzar el globo. Los dos caballeros al darse cuenta de que habían perdido los dos últimos globos que tenían, se pusieron a lamentarse una vez más.  
  
En el camino al templo de Saori  
  
"Ahí esta!!, ya lo puedo ver!!" decía Aioria con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. "Creo que se está escapando!!, ya nos vio!!!" dice MM corriendo rápidamente detrás de Seiya, que no había avanzado mucho por andar correteando una rata que en ese momento había salido del templo de Afrodita. Lo alcanzan rápidamente y después de dejarlo "dormido", se dan cuenta de que no habían visto a Afrodita aquella mañana y se acercan al templo para investigar. "Yo me subo en ti para ver que hay, si??" dijo Aioria que siempre era el primer curioso en enterarse de todo. "Aldebaran no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza pensando: "Porqué seré el mas grande aquí?, siempre se suben arriba de mi para ver algo!!". Poco después, Aioria estaba encaramado en Aldebaran tratando de ver algo por encima de la ventana, pero para su mala suerte, estaban cerradas. "No puedo ver nada aquí!!!" decía Aioria a punto de caerse de Aldebaran, que en ese momento trataba de recoger con un pié un bocadillo que se le había caído de su bolsa. MM, viendo aquello, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad y rápidamente se acerco a Aldebaran, con cara de inocente y como no queriendo, le metió el pié a Aldebaran, que cayó pesadamente encima de Aioria, que quedó totalmente plano en el piso. Después de un rato, y después de "despegar" a Aioria del piso, todos estaban sentados recargados en la puerta del templo, esperando a que tarde o temprano la abrieran. Seiya, que en ese momento comenzaba a "despertarse" se levantó y sin querer tocó en la puerta de Afrodita. Todos se quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta, pero solo se oyó el ruido de alguien que se había caído adentro.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
Después de que Milo fue a su templo, los dos caballeros estaban inflando una vez mas los globos que Milo había encontrado. De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaban, comenzó a llover, y poco después a granizar, ponchando TODOS los globos que habían inflado. Los dos comienzan a lamentarse de nuevo. Cuando terminó de llover, todos los caballeros en el Santuario estaban empapados, a excepción de Milo, Camus, y Afrodita, que estando cerca de un templo había corrido a refugiarse. Los demás caballeros (los que estaban en la puerta de Afrodita, que eran prácticamente todos) no habían tenido tiempo de regresar a sus templos, por lo cuál se habían empapado. Camus y Milo discutían sobre si sería bueno inflar mas globos, cuando de pronto llega Aldebaran corriendo a toda velocidad. Milo, creyendo que iban a ser arrollados por Aldebaran, rápidamente sacó una paleta de su bolsillo diciendo: "Alde!!, deténte!! Aquí tengo una paleta!!". Aldebaran, al oír aquello, se detuvo en seco, justo antes de arrollar a Camus y a Milo. "Una paletaaaa!!!!" dijo Aldebaran (al estilo Homero Simpson) que rápidamente se la arrebató a Milo diciendo alegremente: "Tiene cara de payasito y es de piña!!!". Acto seguido, se devolvió por el camino, olvidando totalmente su misión Camus y Milo suspiraron aliviados de no ser planchados por Aldebaran.  
  
Puerta de templo de Piscis  
  
"Espero que Alde haya conseguido llegar a su templo sin haber sufrido alguna caída de esas que se acostumbra dar Seiya cuando el piso esta mojado!!" dijo Shun que había estado muy callado, pues no teniendo con quien divertirse, estaba muy aburrido. "Estoy muy aburrido!!!" decía Ikki totalmente acostado en el piso mojado. "Tan aburrido como una gallina en el gallinero!!!", dijo rápidamente Hyoga. "Cállate pollo!!!" dijo a su vez Ikki, justo antes de comenzar a pelear. Después de un rato, una ventana se abrió de pronto y Aioria se levantó rápidamente, subiéndose en Shaka (que era el más cercano a la ventana) y, justo antes de asomarse por la ventana... "PLAM!!!", Afrodita la cerró de un portazo, dándole a Aioria en las narices, quien cayó hacía atrás llevándose al piso a Shaka, que había abierto los ojos de puro asombro. "Que fue lo que viste Aioria?", preguntó Shura, que se había salvado apenas de ser aplastado por Shaka y Aioria. "Solo vi la cara de Afrodita....", "Como!!Comooo!" Dijeron rápidamente todos los caballeros ahí reunidos. Todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Aioria, que estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos en espiral. "Llena de...", Todos se quedaron esperando una vez más la respuesta de Aioria, que ahora se reponía un poco y comenzaba a pensar un poco. "Viruela!!!!!" dijo finalmente Aioria. Esa respuesta era la menos esperada y rápidamente se habían ido alejando de él pensando que se habría contagiado. Repentinamente, llega Aldebaran con algo en la mano, que no se distinguía muy bien, y los caballeros pensaban que habría cumplido su misión. "Lo encontraste??", preguntó MM al ver llegar a Aldebaran. "Miren, me dieron una paleta de piña con cara de payasito!!!" respondió Aldebaran ignorando a MM, que se asombro mucho de que hubiera olvidado toda su misión solo por una paleta. "Creo que iré yo mismo, dijo MM bajando rápidamente hacía su templo.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Ahora que hacemos Milo", decía Camus mientras terminaba de inflar el último globo que quedaba en su templo. "Esperaremos a ver que pasa ahora", respondió Milo terminando de poner un pequeño techo de tela, por "si acaso" volvía a llover. "Que es eso que viene ahí??" dijo Camus repentinamente. "Es algo raro!!! Y viene bajando a toda velocidad!!!" terminó de decir Milo antes de darse cuenta de que iba directamente hacia ellos. "Corre Camus!!" dijo Milo poniéndose a salvo en el templo de Acuario. "Y dejar todos los globos aquí? Prefiero enfrentarlo!!!" dijo Camus a su vez. Milo pensando en lo costoso que era inflar globos, se puso a esperar que era. De pronto, los dos caballeros se dieron cuenta de que aquella cosa que bajaba iba a destruir los globos los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Ejecución de Aurora!!!! Aguja Escarlata!!!" pero se dieron cuenta de que la "cosa" pasaba junto a ellos sin hacerles daño a ellos ni a sus globos. Pero era tarde para detenerse: la aguja escarlata y la ejecución de aurora había ponchado todos los globos que estaban precisamente frente a los caballeros.  
  
Templo de Cancer  
  
"Por fin llego a mi templo", dijo MM entrando a su templo. "No puede ser que Aldebaran haya olvidado venir por mi libro de calei....¿Cómo se llamaban? Bueno, da lo mismo y solo por una simple paleta." Terminó de decir mientras buscaba el libro que estaba precisamente debajo de su cama. "Uf!, bien, por donde empezar?" dijo MM abriendo el libro en la parte de "Construya rápido y fácil". Creo que construiré esto que viene aquí. Espera que sea de esas cosas donde se puede ver mas lejos!!" Dijo MM empezando a construir un estetoscopio. Mucho tiempo después, estaba batallando con el pegamento que tenía en las manos, pues este se había pegado a su vez a su construcción, dejándolo totalmente manchado y con una mano pegada a ella. "Lo ideal ahorita sería que se me quedara pegada la mano a la cabeza!" decía MM refunfuñando y tratando de despegarse de esa "cosa" mientras, sin darse cuenta, se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, la cuál se quedó pegada a ella. "Perfecto, lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago!" dijo MM que comenzaba salir de su templo en busca de ayuda. "Me preguntó por donde se vera!!" dijo MM buscando en su estructura algún signo de ranura o algo para ver a través de ella.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Que hacemos ahora??" dijo Camus al darse cuenta de que había un tiradero de globos rotos alrededor de ellos. "Lo bueno es que no tenían agua, sino..." dijo Milo a su vez. "Milo...acaba de llover..." dijo Camus. "Ehh? Ahh! Si!!, acaba de llover...ya lo sabía Camus!!" dijo Milo al darse cuenta de que era exactamente lo mismo (globos rotos y mojados) "Tienes más globos en tu templo Milo", preguntó Camus temiendo que tuvieran que ir al pueblo a comprar más. "Iré a ver, no creo, pero vale la pena intentarlo!!", dijo Milo, que tampoco quería volver al pueblo, después de todo lo que les había pasado. Poco después, Milo regresaba cargado de bolsas y bolsas de globos. "De donde sacaste tantos globos?" preguntó Camus asombrado. "Solamente tuve que ir a los demás templos y buscarlos, mira!!! hay de todos los colores y de todas las formas, por ejemplo, aquí hay uno de una flor de loto, ¿Me pregunto de quien serán?!" dijo Milo con una sonrisa en la cara. Unos momentos después, se encontraban inflando globos una vez más.  
  
A la puerta del templo de Afrodita  
  
"Creo que ya se tardó en venir!!!" dijo Aldebaran fastidiado de tener que soportar a Seiya durante mucho tiempo, que no paraba de reírse de por cualquier cosa con Kiki. "Miren!! Ya lo puedo ver!!!" dijo Aioria que siempre era el primero en enterarse. "Que pasó MM, lo encontraste??" dijo Aioria que era el primero en encontrarlo. "Digamos que me fue algo mal en mi búsqueda" dijo MM furioso. "Que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó a su vez a Aioros. "Nada mas se me pegaron las manos a esta cosa y a la cabeza!!" dijo MM más furioso todavía. "Eso no es para enojarse tanto!!" dijo Aioria tranquilamente. "Pero eso no es todo!!!" dijo MM mucho mas furioso ahora. Todos lo miraron con atención, excepto Seiya que andaba revolcándose en la arena. Hyoga no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le dijo a Ikki: "Mira!! se está revolcando como una "gallina"!!!". Ikki lo miró furiosamente pero siguió prestándole atención a MM que continuó diciendo a Aioria: "Vez aquél árbol que está allá?" dijo MM. "Claro que lo veo, si está bien grandote!!!" dijo Aioria que no se imaginaba nada. "Pues yo no lo vi!!!" terminó de decir MM (dio a entender que se había estrellado contra él a toda velocidad) que veía a Aioria furiosamente. (Mandado) "Que se está quedando ciego y ya necesita lentes?" preguntó Seiya divertido, que no había entendido nada de nada. "Ehh?, ahh! Si Seiya, ya necesitas una buena golpiza que es otra cosa!!" dijo Aldebaran listo para golpearlo. Después de un rato, Seiya se "despierta" y se queda viendo a los demás caballeros que estaban platicando animadamente. De pronto, se oye una sonora carcajada. Todos voltean a ver y se dan cuenta de que es Seiya quien se ríe. Shun le pregunta de que se ríe, y después de un buen rato, al fin Seiya se para de reír y le dice: "Es que ya le entendí a lo de MM!!!" dice empezando a carcajearse otra vez. Ahora es el caballero de Cancer quien lo deja "dormido" en el piso otra vez. "Me pregunto si algún día Seiya se defenderá como verdadero caballero de Bronce!!", dice Hyoga que ve en Seiya un caso perdido. "Que aprenda a mi!!" dice Ikki, "Todos saben que es mejor no meterse conmigo!!" termina de decir Ikki con orgullo. "Puedo hasta con dos caballeros de oro!!!" dijo Ikki. "Claro que lo sabemos, gallina de pelea" dice Hyoga, y otra vez comienzan a pelearse frente a Shun, que solo los ve como un caso perdido también.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Una vez mas, acabamos de terminar de inflar globos otra vez", dice Milo. "Que no es lo mismo terminar que acabar?" dice Camus, quien no ha parado de amarrar globos a un alambre que había encontrado en su guardarropa. "Si, por??" dice Milo quien no se ha dado cuenta de que había dicho lo mismo. "Por nada Milo", dice Camus que no tenía ganas de discutir. "Quieres jugar a la pelota?" dice Milo que ha recogido un pedazo de alambre con púas y lo hace bola para que tome la forma de una pelota. "Está bien, ya que no hay otra cosa que hacer...!" dice Camus intentando animarse. Poco después, están enfrascados en un juego que quiere parecerse al fútbol, pero que a la vez parece tenis, pues no se atreven a darle un golpe con su mano a las afiladas púas y por lo tanto, le pegan con una especie de guante de jardinero que le habían regalado a Camus para el frío.  
  
Estaban muy entretenidos, y justo cuando menos lo esperaban, se distrajeron platicando en alguna cosa, mandando a volar la "pelota", que cayó exactamente enfrente de templo... y ponchando todos los globos que encontró a su paso, mientras que Milo y Camus se quedaban perplejos, viendo como todo su trabajo estaba "ponchado".  
  
A la puerta del templo de Afrodita  
  
"Que aburrido estoy!!" dijo Seiya, que se había quedado solo porque Kiki se había ido a jugar con Bicho, y Seiya le tenía miedo. Como todos lo ignoran, después de un rato está profundamente dormido. Cuando despierta, ve a Aioria encaramado a Ikki, que no deja de decirle que se baje, pues está a punto de caerse. "Es que eras el más cercano!!" dice Aioria que ha aterrizado en medio de todos junto con Ikki que no ha parado de amenazar a Aioria, que se ha levantado y ve a Ikki furiosamente, pues nadie le había dicho hasta entonces "gatito supercrecido". Se levanta y rápidamente, Ikki es vencido por el caballero de Leo, que ha salido volando un buen pedazo para ir a aterrizar frente a Camus y Milo, que lo observan furiosamente, pues acaba de caer exactamente arriba de los globos que aún quedaban. A Ikki no le da tiempo de levantarse, pues Camus y Milo corren rápidamente hacia él y lo mandan a volar medio agujerado y congelado hacia el templo de Saori. Después de un rato, Ikki baja de un árbol en donde había caído y se dirige rápidamente hacia los demás, donde está Hyoga esperándolo solo para reírse de él. Aldebaran no se ha acabado la paleta, y sigue presumiendo que solo él tiene paleta. "Es un goloso profesional!!" dice Shaka que lo ve devorar la paleta con gusto. Todos se convencen de eso y de pronto se dan cuenta de falta alguien, Aioria, que se ha ido a buscar alguna entrada al templo de Afrodita, para ver que pasa. Mientras tanto, Aioria se dirige hacia la puerta trasera, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de que esta abierta. Rápidamente, entra al templo, solo para descubrir que no hay nadie ahí, por lo que sale y se va derecho hacia el templo de Saori para ver que es lo que pasa y preguntarle a Saori a ver si había visto a Afrodita.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
Camus y Milo están muy enojados después de todo lo que le ha pasado y deciden no inflar los globos hasta que sea el mismo día de la fiesta, para que así no sufran daños. Los dos se dirigen una vez mas al pueblo para comprar todo lo demás, que era casi todo lo de la fiesta, y piensan en cuando sería conveniente hacer la fiesta. Poco después, se encuentran perdidos una vez mas, sin recordar nada de la visita anterior, y por lo tanto, todo es nuevo para ellos. "Tenemos que venir más seguido!!!" dice Camus convencido de que no conocen nada de nada. Poco después, los dos andan medio mareados de tanto dar vueltas, y terminan cayéndose de narices, en medio de toda la gente que los rodeaba. Después de un rato, los dos se despiertan en el hospital del pueblo, bastante alejado del Santuario. No recuerdan como llegaron ahí ni que les había pasado. "Tal vez fuimos secuestrados por extraterrestres!!" dice Milo tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta. "O tal vez tú eres uno de ellos!!" responde Camus que está planeando como salir de ahí sin que se den cuenta. Poco tiempo de después, los dos están colgando de la ventana, a la cuál han amarrado unas sábanas, pero no se dan cuenta de que no son lo suficientemente largas para llegar al piso. "Yo no sabía que estabamos en el piso 16!!" dice Camus colgando de los talones de Milo, que tiene vértigo, se ha mareado de nuevo y se suelta sin querer de la sábana, aplastando a Camus cuando cayeron. Poco después, los dos se despiertan en el mismo hospital, y tratan de nuevo de escaparse, haciéndose pasar por doctores. De pronto, cuando todo marchaba sobre ruedas, una enfermera le pide ayuda a Camus para vaya a operar a un paciente. Camus se queda sin saber que decir, pero le dice que irá dentro de unos momentos. Milo se ha alejado prudentemente de todas las personas por si acaso le pidieran ayuda. Camus, no teniendo alternativa, se dirige hacia la sala de operaciones sin saber siquiera qué es un "quirófano". Dentro de la sala, se da cuenta de que hay más doctores que van a operar y se da cuenta de que ha entrado como ayudante. Milo, mientras tanto, se ha quitado la bata blanca y se ha sentado como familiar de alguien en la sala de espera. Camus, mientras tanto, trataba de investigar que era un bisturí, pues el doctor se lo había pedido y el había llevado unas pinzas que no se parecían en nada a un bisturí.  
  
A la puerta de templo de Afrodita  
  
"Eres la vergüenza del Santuario!!!", le decía Shura a Seiya mientras este trataba de descifrar que era un Pegaso. "Es algo que se come?" dijo a su vez Seiya que no deseaba darse por vencido. "No te suena a nada el nombre?" dijo a su vez Shura que lo veía con cara de asombro. "Nada mas díganme con que se come y les diré todo lo que quieren saber acerca de ese tal Pega..., un momento, tiene algo que ver conmigo?" preguntó Seiya, mientras todos lo demás soltaban un suspiro . Mucho tiempo después, Seiya estaba tratando aún de adivinar que era aquello mientras los demás veían el tiempo pasar. "De verdad no es algo parecido a una hamburguesa? Dijo Seiya que solo estaba pensando en comida, pues ya tenía hambre. Mientras tanto, Aioria ha llegado al templo de Saori y se da cuenta de que no había nadie ahí, por lo cuál baja a avisarles a los demás, que están aún tratando de explicarle a Seiya que un Pegaso no se come. Hospital de Pueblo  
  
"Estas despedido!!!" dijo el doctor a Camus, que le había llevado una jeringa en vez del estetoscopio que este había pedido. Poco después, los dos caballeros andan de caras largas al comprobar que tienen hambre sin encontrar un solo restaurante. "Al menos tenemos el dinero que el doctor te pago para que te fueras!!" dijo Milo que no paraba de sobarse el estomago, que estaba mas vacío que una bolsa apachurrada. "Mira!!, un puesto de comida....!!!, cerrado...." dijo Camus primero feliz y después con la cara hasta el suelo. "Será mejor volver al Santuario!!, dijo Milo que empezaba a ver hot dogs flotando en el aire. Poco después, los dos estaban tirados al comienzo de las escaleras del Santuario.  
  
A la puerta del templo de Afrodita  
  
"De verdad!!, yo no le hice nada a Afrodita ni a Saori!!" dice Seiya mientras es rodeado por los demás caballeros que lo ven furiosamente. Todos convienen en que Seiya es inocente esta vez y lo sueltan para que vaya a investigar que había pasado. Seiya que acepta gustoso la propuesta, se va de ahí tratando de no mirar hacia atrás, donde todos lo ven alejarse furiosamente. "Se detuvo otra vez, pero no alcanzo a ver que esta haciendo!!" dice Mu, que lo ve detenerse sin saber que solo se ha detenido para observar las florecitas que había en su paso. Poco después, lo ven subir de nuevo hacia donde ellos se encuentran y todos salen para ver que noticias les ha traído. "Solo les vengo a decir....que ya se lo que es un Pegaso!!!", dice Seiya mientras les explica que Pegaso era una florecita que había encontrado y que les había traído. Solo Shaka se muestra interesado. "Es una flor de Loto?" dice Shaka que lo mira buscando en el la preciada flor. (a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza)  
  
Templo de Mu  
  
"Que bien que encontramos comida aquí!!" dice Camus devorando un pedazo de carne que ha encontrado en la repleta despensa de Mu. "Si!!!, no pasaremos hambre por un buen tiempo!!" decía Milo mientras comía otro gran pedazo de algo raro que había encontrado. "Déjame ver a que sabe" dijo Camus mientras le quitaba un pedazo de ese algo a Milo. "Pero si sabe horrible!!!" dijo Camus después de haber comido esa cosa. "Me parece que es tierra Milo" dijo Camus mientras veía a Milo escupir eso. "Espero no enfermarme del estomago!!" dijo Camus mientras veía a Milo que seguía escupiendo. "Es que sabía rico!!" dijo Milo. "Claro, estas acostumbrado a comer tierra desde niño!!" dijo Camus en tono de burla.  
  
Templo de Afrodita  
  
"Es verdad que aquí no hay nadie!!" dijo Shura que veía asombrado el templo vacío. "Realmente pasa algo raro aquí!!" dijo Aioros en tono de detective. Poco después, los caballeros descubrían a Afrodita en el jardín del templo de Saori cubierto de viruela. "Qué te pasó?" preguntó Seiya que ya sabiendo la respuesta, volvía a preguntar. Afrodita lo ignoró y cuando menos lo esperaban, apareció Saori. Se fue directamente hacia Afrodita, y le dio una medicina hecha a base de flores de loto, y por eso Saori no estaba en su templo, sino que andaba en el templo de Shaka. Shaka estalló en gritos y corrió a su templo a ver los daños que había ocasionado.  
  
Templo de Mu  
  
"La comida no era tan buena después de todo!", dijo Milo limpiándose la boca de migajas. "No!!!, digamos que era un manjar excelente", dijo Camus con sarcasmo. Poco después, los dos iban hacia sus templos, cuando de pronto ven pasar una figura rápidamente que pasa junto a ellos llevándose a Milo de encuentro. Camus corre hacia él e intenta detenerlo, solo para encontrarse con un Shaka totalmente desesperado y ganando que lo arrollen también.  
  
Poco después, Milo y Camus entran en el templo de Shaka para ver cual era la prisa y se encuentran con un verdadero caos y un caballero desilusionado y desesperado. "No!!!, porque a mí!!!", decía Shaka mientras veía que alguien había pasado la podadora por su jardín con floripondios. "Tantos años cuidándolo solo para que alguien venga a destruirlos!! Buaaa!!!" decía Shaka haciendo un berrinche espectacular. Milo camina hacia él para consolarlo, pero accidentalmente pisa la única flor de loto que había quedado y Shaka termina por desmayarse.  
  
Templo de Afrodita  
  
"Quien te crees que eres para pisotearme?" preguntó furioso Aldebaran a Ikki cuando este pisó el pie de Aldebaran accidentalmente. Ikki, que no había pisado a Aldebaran intencionalmente, prefirió no contestar mientras veía a Saori ponerle la poción a Afrodita. "Toma esto!!!", dijo Aldebaran furioso mandando a volar al desafortunado caballero de Fénix que no se esperaba tal golpe. "Ahhhh!!!", decía Ikki volando por los aires, solo para ir a caer exactamente en la cabeza de Milo, que en ese momento salía del templo de Shaka y se encaminaba hacia su templo por un rollo de papel, pues Shaka se había acabado todo el de su templo (y Seiya se había comido una parte). Poco después, Ikki es mandado a volar una vez más, esta vez, con dirección al templo de Saori. "Es un aguila!!!", decía Aioria viendo a Ikki en los cielos "No!!, es un avión!!", decía Aioros a su vez, "No!!, es: Superhen!!!!", terminaba Hyoga con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Plaf!!!" se escucha como Ikki cae pesadamente sobre Seiya, dejándolo inconsciente. Poco después, Seiya despierta y descubre que todos están sentados en la sombra, y el estaba tirado en el suelo, con todo el sol en la cara. "Miren, ya se despertó!", decía Aioria viendo como Seiya intentaba levantarse sin ningún resultado. "Si!", nunca le pasa nada, a pesar de todo lo que le hacemos, miren!!!, se está poniendo morado!!!" decía Shura viendo como el caballero de Pegaso caía una vez mas totalmente morado. "Se está ahogando!!!" dijo Aioria mientras corría a darle una patada para ver si se le quitaba. Todos se amontonan y cada quien le da una patada, hasta que Aldebaran logra que respire de nuevo dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. "Uff!!" decía Seiya atragantándose de aire mientras explicaba que de pronto se le había olvidado respirar. (a todos les sale una enorme gota en la cabeza).  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
Los dos caballeros no han logrado consolar a Shaka, que sigue llorando en el piso, rodando de aquí para allá y revolcándose como una verdadera gallina en la tierra. "Vamos Shaka, cálmate!!" decía Camus mientras que cantaba una canción de cuna para que se durmiera al menos. Poco después, el caballero de Virgo roncaba en el piso. "Creo que fue buena idea cantarle!!" decía Milo mientras veía dormir a Shaka en el suelo. "Si, creo que si, además, creo que me dolió un poco la garganta", dijo Camus. "Por cierto, que vamos a servir de comida?", dijo Milo esperando que Camus contestara algún platillo suculento. "Creo que hot-dogs", respondió Camus viendo como la sonrisa de Milo se desvanecía. "Creo que debemos servir otra cosa!!", dijo a su vez Milo, que apenas podía creer lo que Camus le había dicho. "Solo era una broma!!", dijo Camus burlándose del caballero de escorpión. "Y de postre?", dijo Milo esperando algo así como "chocolates en barra". "No se que podríamos hacer, ya ves que no sabemos hacer postres!!", respondió Camus con cara triste. "Creo que podrías servir helado!!, es lo úni...versal!!!, quiero decir, el postre universal!!!", dijo Milo corrigiendo rápidamente y diciendo lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. "¿Tú crees?, acuérdate que la última vez que traté de vender helados no vendí ni uno!!", dijo Camus recordando un viejo y penoso incidente. "Pues eso fue porque solo a ti se te ocurre venderlos en Alaska!!!", dijo Milo recordando también. "Es que no tenía hielera, y como allá hace frío, no se derretían!!", dijo Camus a punto de llorar.  
  
Templo de Afrodita  
  
"Que hacemos ahora??" decía Shura mientras veía a Afrodita todo manchado de la poción. "Quizá deberíamos olvidarnos de esto por un rato", contestó Aioros dirigiéndose a su templo. "Creo que Aioros tiene razón, vayamos a nuestro templo!!, decía Seiya dirigiéndose al templo de Aioros. "Vayamos???" dice Aioros cerrándole el paso a Seiya. Poco después, todos los caballeros de oro han desaparecido, y solo quedan en las escaleras hacía el Santuario los caballeros de bronce, que no han podido entrar a ningún templo. "Creo que nos quedaremos aquí un buen tiempo", decía Ikki meintras se recargaba cómodamente en una columna, exactamente la que estaba en la sombra, dejando a los demás caballeros en pleno sol. Poco después, Seiya tropieza y cae rodando escaleras abajo y termina justo a la entrada del templo de Mu, que accidentalmente había dejado una ventana abierta. Poco después, había un caballero más en el templo de Mu, sin que el caballero de Aries se diera cuenta. "Creo que desapareció!!", dijo Hyoga bajando rápidamente hacia el templo de Mu, mientras todos los demás lo seguían. Después de un rato, había ya otros cuatro caballeros en el templo de Mu, sin que este se diera cuenta. "Que estará haciendo Mu?", decía Shun mientras buscaba por todas partes al caballero de Aries. "Se me hace que salió un ra...", "Ehh!!!, que hacen ustedes en mi templo??", preguntó sorprendido Mu, que acababa de regresar del templo de Tauro. "Todos intentan escabullirse sin ningún resultado(excepto Seiya, que andaba explorando). "Y donde está Seiya??", preguntó Mu esperanzado en que le dijeran que no estaba en su templo. "Creo que está en la cocina!!!", dijo Ikki resignado a que Mu los sacara a patadas. Poco después, los cinco descansaban en la copa de un árbol (que era la única parte donde no los corrían). "Miren, una manzana!!", dijo súbitamente Shun, que la había descubierto exactamente junto a la mano derecha de Seiya. "Donde?", preguntó Seiya que estaba sentado en una rama a punto de quebrarse. "Ahí!!, a tu derecha!!!" respondió Shun mientras veía caer al caballero de Pegaso caer pesadamente (con todo y rama) al desmayarse del tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho al pensar cuál sería su mano derecha. "Creo que solo él podría ser atropellado por un auto estacionado...", dijo Shiryu viendolo como un caso perdido.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Creo que serviremos helado después de todo!!!", dijo Camus al entrar en su templo y sentir un frío invernal. De pronto, escuchan un grito que viene de afuera y se encuentran con un caballero de Pegaso que viene rodando hacía el templo de Camus. "Y ahora que pasó?", preguntó Milo al caballero de Pegaso esperando una respuesta como "me caí, o me golpearon", "Es que me dijeron lo que era un Pegaso e intenté volar como él!!" decía Seiya sin decirles que había saltado desde el templo de Saori creyendo que las alas de su armadura le ayudarían a volar. Poco después, los dos caballeros comenzaban a buscar la copia de la receta que Camus había dicho que harían, pues Camus la había dejado en su pantalón y lo había lavado sin darse cuenta de que ahí había dejado la receta y unos billetes de juguete con los que le pagaba a Seiya algún favor que le hacía( sin que Seiya se diera cuenta, pues siempre se iba ilusionado con el billete en la mano, el cuál siempre terminaba por perder)  
  
Afuera del templo de Saori  
  
"Creo que Seiya jamas aprenderá que el y su armadura son demasiado pesados para volar", decía hyoga viendo como regresaba todo raspado. "Porque no pude volar?", decía Seiya creyéndose un fracaso(lo que realmente era), mientras los demás le explicaban eso. "Pero mi armadura me queda perfectamente, y no la siento pesada!!", decía Seiya llamando a su armadura, la cuál le quedó mal ajustada y terminó por desmayarlo a causa de falta de respiración. Cada quien le dio una patada hasta que despertó. Nunca le había pasado eso, hasta que descubrió que la caja estaba al revés, por lo cuál lo de los brazos le había quedado en las piernas, y así todo al revés. Poco depués, Seiya es aplastado por la caja de su armadura con la armadura adentro, pues estaba intentando volar con ella puesta.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Creo que terminaremos por hacer hot-dogs!!", decía el caballero de escorpión saliendo dde un ropero totalmente desordenado y empolvado. "Creo que tienes razón!!", decía a su vez Camus saliendo de debajo de su cama con la cabeza empolvada. "Aquí hay un papel, ve!!!", decía Milo desenvolviendo un papel que había encontrado en el horno de la cocina. "Ehh?, pero si son las instrucciones del horno!!!", decía Milo mientras veía un papel medio carbonizado. "Que trae instructivo gratis adentro???, con razón siempre me pasaba del tiempo debido..."  
  
Afuera del templo de Saori  
  
"Creo que jamás aprenderá!!!", decía Shiryu mientras veía a Seiya caer una vez más moviendo los brazos como pájaro desde el templo de Saori. Poco después, Seiya se levanta penosamente del suelo y se da cuenta de que todos se han ido. Se encamina hacia el templo de Mu, adonde cree que se han ido, cuando ellos realmente están en el templo de Saori, que se ha dormido y no se da cuenta de que han entrado. Poco después, Seiya es sacado a patadas de cada uno de los templos hasta llegar al templo de Saori, donde se mete por una ventana. "Como llegaste aquí??", preguntan todos asombrados mientras bloqueaban la puerta con sillas y muebles para que Seiya no entrara por ahí. "Entré por una ventana!!!", dice Seiya mientras los demás lo ven furiosos. Poco después, Seiya sale a visitar los templos para ver si le regalan algo de comida.  
  
Templo de Afrodita  
  
"Creo que ya se me quitó la varicela!!!", decía el caballero de Piscis a Saori, que lo miraba totalmente aburrida. "Toc, toc!!", se escucha un toquido. Saori corre a ver si es algún caballero que la venga a sacar de ahí para algún asunto. Saori ve con desesperación que solo era Seiya que había llamado, seguramente para pedir comida como siempre. En efecto, pidió comida. Al no recibirla se había puesto a llorar, hasta que Afrodita le dio un chocolate para calmarlo.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Creo que no tenemos otra opción que hot-dogs", decía Camus mientras veía a Milo buscar en un libro de cocina de pasteles. "Creo qu....", "Toc, toc!!", alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos caballeros corren imaginándose al mejor chef del mundo que los venía a sacar del apuro. Ambos se decepcionan al contemplar a Seiya, que había bajado para pedir más comida. "Saben?, me está rugiendo la tripa, si me dieran algo de comer....", dijo Seiya tratando de ver a través de la puerta si había alguna cosa preparada ya. Los dos caballeros se miran y deciden darle cualquier cosa para que se fuera. Después de buscar un buen rato alguna cosa comestible y no encontrarla deciden recomendarle el templo de Mu, que siempre estaba lleno de comida.  
  
Templo de Aries  
  
"Queeee?" decía Mu desesperado al encontrarse un Seiya hambriento al que le habían recomendado su templo. "Lo siento, creo que te haz equivocado!!, mira, ese templo de ahí arriba es el de MU, el mío es de... MM, si, de MM", dijo Mu aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de Seiya quien obediente se dirige hacia el templo de MM.  
  
Templo de Cáncer  
  
La paz inundaba el templo de MM, y no era porque MM no estuviera, sino que estaba totalmente entretenido leyendo una historieta que se había encontrado a la salida del templo de Camus. (la de Sailor Moon). "Toc, toc!!", una llamada interrumpe a MM, quien se levanta encolerizado a ver quien era el desafortunado que molestaba. "Quien es??", pregunta MM abriendo la puerta y viendo como Seiya entra en su templo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. MM lo sigue asombrado de que alguien se atreva a entrar de esa forma a su templo. Se para exactamente enfrente de Seiya, quien ha empezado a comer una papas fritas que había encontrado guardadas,(totalmente viejas). "Que se supone que haces aquí?", pregunta MM a Seiya, quien a devorado toda la bolsa y busca alguna otra cosa para comer. "Ef qfe, me fijeronf qfe hafía fofifa afi!!!"(es que me dijeron que había comida aquí) decía Seiya con la boca llena de papas masticadas. "Que???", quien se atrevió??", pregunta MM dándose cuenta de que sigue con la revista en la mano y la oculta rápidamente, antes de que Seiya se diera cuenta y pasara el rumor de que MM leía cuentos. No mucho tiempo después, Seiya es golpeado por MM, quien no aguantaba que alguien lo fuera a molestar en ese momento en que estaba tan emocionado, y menos alguien como Seiya. Templo de Géminis  
  
Los dos hermanos estaban descansando tranquilamente en su templo. No se escuchaba ruido alguno y los dos estaban profundamente dormidos después de esas horribles juntas improvisadas de ese Shaka insoportable cuando de juntas se trataba. Habían jurado vengarse de él en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, pero mientras descansaban apaciblemente. "Toc, toc!!!", ambos se despiertan totalmente confundidos y comienzan a pelear entre sí. "Por que me despertaste así?", le decía Saga a Canon mientras caían rodando por el suelo, tratándose de enviar mutuamente a la otra dimensión. "Que yo te desperté??, toma est...!", de pronto, la puerta se abre y ven entrar a un Seiya contento, pues creía que no había nadie ahí. "Gulp..., me podrían dar algo de comida??, me estoy muriendo de hambre!!", decía Seiya mientras los hermanos se levantaban sin saber que decir. Poco después, Seiya sale volando en dirección al templo de Milo, que estaba en el templo de Camus tratando de decidirse sobre si preparar sándwichs o hot dogs.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Creo que de atún sabrían bien...", decía Camus mientras veía como Milo buscaba en la cocina algún libro de recetas. "Si no hay otra cosa, creo que preferiría de jamón", decía a su vez Milo, mientras se metía totalmente de cabeza en un bote de basura enorme y apestoso. "Uff, apesta horrible aquí!!", decía Milo mientras buscaba en ese bote que parecía no haberse vaciado en años. "Esos son los resultados de no bañarse!!", decía Camus burlón. "Si claro, además...., mira, aquí hay algo raro!!!", decía Milo saliendo rápidamente y enseñándole a Camus un papel manchado con salsa de tomate. "Es la receta!!!...que no me gustó....", decía Camus feliz primero y luego a punto de llorar.  
  
Templo de Escorpión  
  
"Yujuuu!!!", decía Seiya entrando al templo y comprobando que no había nadie. "Bien, ahora a la cocina!!", decía Seiya caminando en dirección de la cocina, sin saber que no había nada comestible ahí. "Ehh?, esto es la cocina?", decía viendo todo totalmente desordenado y manchado de grasa y de varios tipos de salsas. Tiempo después, Seiya sale con cara larga al no haber encontrado nada en el templo. "Creo que iré al templo de Saori, con suerte me dará alguna galleta si la hago reír", decía Seiya apresurándose para llegar lo antes posible. Poco después, Seiya se encuentra con un Shaka que se ha quedado dormido en espera del cerrajero que nunca llegó, pues se le había cerrado la puerta mientras recogía un pétalo de "cierta flor", que se había encontrado al lado de la puerta. "Creo que me colaré por esa ventana!!", decía Seiya imaginándose un montón de comida en el templo de Shaka. Seiya entra, se va directo a la cocina y rompe a llorar al encontrarse varias toronjas nada mas. "Será posible que solo coma eso?", decía Seiya imaginándose a si mismo comiendo media toronja en el desayuno, una en la comida y un cuarto en la cena. Sale sigilosamente por la ventana, pero por su mala suerte, cae encima de un Aioria que también iba subiendo para explorar ese templo que se le hacía tan misterioso. "Que haces tú aquí?", decía Aioria mientras se levantaba quitándose polvo de su armadura, la cual se había puesto "por si acaso". "Que qué hago aquí?, y que haces tú también aquí??", dijo a su vez Seiya, mientras se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error al hablarle así a Aioria, pues recordaba la lucha de las 12 casas, en el cuál casi moría. Poco después, ambos estaban involucrados en una lucha desigual (Aioria con armadura y Seiya sin ella), cuando de pronto, Shaka se despierta y los ve con cara de asombro. Ambos se ponen a chiflar y a caminar de un lado a otro como fueran grandes amigos en ese momento. Shaka no tarda en dormirse de nuevo y ellos continúan en la pelea, la cual es corta, pues Seiya sale volando y después de atravesar columnas y columnas, cae de cabeza y se desmaya.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
Milo, que no se había enterado de nada de lo de su templo ni de Seiya, estaba entretenido preparando "algo" que parecía mas una bola de lodo que un platillo francés. "Ya se!!!", dijo Camus repentinamente, haciendo que Milo se sobresaltara y echara al piso su amasijo. "Que??", decía Milo perplejo de ver sus preparativos en el suelo. "Creo que podríamos preparar papas a la francesa!!!, al fin y al cabo, tienen nombre francés!!". Unos momentos después, ambos están de acuerdo en que ese día se servirían papas francesas acompañadas de alguna otra cosa. "Creo que podríamos inventar alguna comida, y ponerle nombre francés!!, por ejemplo....hamburguesas francesas!!", decía Milo imaginándose dueño de una cadena de restaurantes con la hamburguesa francesa como especialidad y Camus de mesero. "Creo que tienes razón!!", decía Camus imaginándose exactamente lo mismo, solo que a Milo por mesero. Poco después, ambos se ponen a idear algún platillo con nombre original.  
  
Templo de Saori  
  
"Quien tocará la puerta?", decía Ikki mientras caminaba hacia ella, esperándose encontrarse a alguien que les propusiera una misión. "Que haces tú aquí?", decía Ikki mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían al abrir y encontrarse a un Seiya lleno de moretones. Seiya no dijo nada y entró como si nada, directo al baño. "Yo me baño primero!!", decía Hyoga cerrándole el paso a Seiya, quien se puso a discutir y a gritar diciéndole que él lo necesitaba más. "Primero me baño yo!!, es demasiado riesgo para ti!!, podrías ahogarte en la tina de baño, mejor báñate afuera con una cubeta!!", decía Hyoga cerrando la puerta del baño. Seiya no tuvo otra opción que salir y bañarse afuera.  
  
Templo de Acuario  
  
"Creo que la fiesta será mañana!!", decía Camus pensativo. "Que???, pero si ni siquiera sabemos que vamos a hacer!!!", gritó Milo con cara de espanto mientras sostenía en alto una cuchara doblada. "Bueno, entonces pasado mañana!!!", dijo a su vez Camus, quien ahora sostenía la misma cuchara en alto. "Esta bien, pero veamos que vamos a hacer!!", dijo Milo insatisfecho mientras buscaba una barra de mantequilla en el refrigerador. Poco después, los dos caballeros estaban tratando de hacer un "postre" que habían encontrado en una revista de recetas. "Sabes?, creo que no sabo hacer esto!!!", decía Camus mientras trataba de untar mantequilla en un molde para pasteles abollado. "Ja!, ja!, ja!, Camus dijo sabo!!!, no sabe hablar bien!!! ja, ja, ja,!!?, dijo Milo carcajeandose y metiendo la mano accidentalmente en un frasco de mermelada. "Que??, entonces como se dice?", dijo Camus desafiante. "Se dice sepo, lo escuche decir a Aioria hace poco, aunque todos se le quedaron viendo!!", dijo Milo mientras se daba cuenta de que su mano había quedado toda pegajosa.  
  
Templo de Leo  
  
"Oh!!!, gran Aioria, tú que todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas!!!", decía Seiya mientras alzaba y bajaba las manos hacia Aioria (en actitud de adoración), quien lo veía sorprendido. "Que haces tu aquí?", decía Aioria mientras le daba una patada para que se levantara. "Es que me dijeron que tú eras el mejor de todos los caballeros de oro que había en este Santuario", dijo Seiya. "Eh???, quien te dijo eso tan disparata...un momento!!!...creo que quien te dijo eso si sabe escoger a un buen caballero de oro!!!", dijo Aioria esperanzado de que fuera verdad. "Bien, creo que te haz ganado una croqueta por traerme esas verdades taaaaaannnnn grandes!!!", dijo Aioria mientras le lanzaba una croqueta de perro. Seiya quedó feliz y contento y se dirigió al templo de Shaka.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
Shaka se acababa de despertar de una pequeña siesta, cuando de pronto escucha una pequeña explosión proveniente del templo de Camus. Se levanta y comienza a correr, pero cae al poco tiempo de haber empezado. Se levanta y se da cuenta de que tiene un enorme chichón en la cabeza. "Creo que mejor me voy a mi templo, si no, se reirán de mi...", decía Shaka pensativo y frotándose la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su templo. Llega a su templo y se da cuenta de que alguien había estado ahí antes, pues ve manchas de polvo que no deberían de estar ahí. Jura vengarse y se dirige a su cama, cuando de pronto escucha otro estallido, y sale corriendo para ver que había pasado. Comienza correr, pero cae de nuevo, tropezándose en el mismo lugar, con la misma piedra y con el mismo pie, solo que ahora se golpea del otro lado, por lo que ahora tiene un chichón en el otro lado de su cabeza, lo cuál le da un aspecto de gárgola con cuernos. Se reprende por haber cometido el mismo error y se mete a su templo.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Definitivamente no será pasado mañana la fiesta!!!", decía un desconsolado Camus al ver su "croissant" despanzurrado y abollado. "Creo que no...mira, eres un fracaso!!!", decía a su vez un divertido Milo al observar la plasta que Camus tenía entre sus manos. "¿Y se puede saber quien tuvo la idea de hacer croissant?", decía Camus enfadado al ver como se reía Milo de sus vanos esfuerzos. "Este... bueno... yo... es que era lo más fácil!!!", decía Milo intentando defenderse. "Fácil?, y entonces como es lo difícil?...", decía Camus fuera de sus casillas. "Bueno...era un decir!!!", decía Milo temiendo quedar congelado. "Esta bien...ya pasó...ahora limpia y haremos otro intento...", decía Camus a Milo mientras buscaba otra receta. Milo no tuvo otra opción que limpiar todo el desastre que Camus había hecho.  
  
Templo de Shaka  
  
Shaka estaba casi noqueado con los dos tremendos golpes que había recibido en los escalones. Tenía dos trapos mojados sobre la cabeza y en el piso estaba tirada una bolsa que hacía rato había contenido hielos y que en lugar de bajarle la hinchazón a Shaka, solo había logrado dejarlo empapado y frío. Pero Shaka sigue durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Al poco rato se despierta en medio de un charco, pero no se da cuenta, y al intentar bajarse, pone un pié en la bolsa y cae dando alaridos de sorpresa, después de angustia al no tener nada de que agarrarse y finalmente de dolor al quedar tirado de nuevo en el piso de su templo. Se levanta refunfuñando y prometiendo no volver a caer en ese día.  
  
Templo de Aioria  
  
Aioria se había quedado meditando sobre si sería verdad que él era el mejor caballero del Santuario, cuando se da cuenta de que alguien lo estaba espiando por la ventana. Se levanta rápidamente, pero al asomarse solo ve el pié de alguien desaparecer al dar vuelta. Se mete a su templo de nuevo y se sienta a esperar pacientemente a que el espía regrese. Pero al estar esperando se queda dormido, y al despertarse se da cuenta de que han saboteado todo su templo. Hay globos tirados por todas partes y restos de ingredientes para preparar pasteles y postres. Se levanta rápidamente y se asoma por una ventana. Desde ahí descubre que Milo y Camus son los que han estado saboteando, pues ve cientos de globos que dicen: "Felicidades Aioria!!". Decide que es mejor que se los queden a ir a pelearlos y se queda dormido otra vez entre todo el desastre.  
  
Templo de Camus  
  
"Bueno...ya tenemos la comida lista...por cierto...creo que Dokho llega hoy en la noche", decía Camus preparando 


End file.
